Alegrias insospechadas
by MissIlum
Summary: Sirius tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida, es algo que él jamás espero tener, pero que lo llena de placer. (Futuro Drarry, ya saben, en ninguno de mis fics faltara esta pareja, lo siento)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de nuestra reina, J.K., no lucro con esto, solo me deleito plasmando mis ideas.**

Prologo.

Sirius se encontraba en su casa queriendo arrancarse los cabellos, gritando de frustración y llenando el silencio de la noche, el dolor desgarraba su corazón, ni siquiera le permitía estar erguido, necesitaba soltar todo lo que sentía para estar bien al siguiente día.

Su llanto parecía ahogarlo en ocasiones, incluso sentía que se quedaba sin voz, un enorme nudo en la garganta estaba cortando su respiración y comenzaba a ahogarse, quería dejarse ir y no saber nada más del mundo, la vida estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él, con las personas a las que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Era tal su frustración que se levantó de la cama, fue directo a la habitación que antaño perteneció a sus padres, destrozo todo cuanto pudo, desgarro cada cuadro, quebró todo portarretratos, rompió cada tela que sus manos alcanzaban, tiro todo elemento de porcelana que ahí se encontraba, rompió las pertenencias de su madre, las joyas las desapareció, su rabia estaba siendo apaciguada, con cada objeto roto un pedazo de su dolor se liberaba.

Sentía como las lágrimas se iban apagando, como su dolor se pausaba y recobraba un poco de su cordura, al ver la habitación en ruinas, desapareció todo con un giro de varita, seco su rostro, arreglo su ropa y decidió que esa sería su nueva habitación.

Ese instante era para tomar decisiones que afectarían su futuro y el de su pequeño, no dudaba que las cosas serían difíciles, por no decir complicadas. El destino auguraba tormentosos caminos, llenos de desastres naturales, de esos que no se pueden impedir ni con mil precauciones que se tomen. Levanto la varita y con un par de palabras apareció todas sus cosas ahí, ya tendría tiempo después para acomodarlas, ahora tenía una misión más importante, salió de la habitación cerrando a su paso.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a su chimenea, rápidamente agarrando polvos flu y diciendo claramente su destino. Apareció en la chimenea de Malfoy Manor, la gratitud inundo su alma, la alegría llegó a su corazón.

* * *

 **Desde ya les digo que esto evolucionara rápido, probablemente no tenga más de diez capitulos, seguire con mis otros fics, de verdad, solo necesitaba compartir con ustedes esto.**

 **Es así de corto porque así estaba destinado a ser, espero que les guste y me regalen una sonrisa en forma de comentario :D actualizare tan pronto tenga el siguiente capitulo, no pongo días porque eso es agregarme presion y no quiero que las cosas salgan mal, sin más por el momento, nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Pasos a Seguir

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece única** **y exclusivamente a J.K. No lucro con nada de esto, solo busco satisfacer a más personas y a mi misma.**

1

Al ver a mi pequeño ahí pude tranquilizar un poco más mi alma, mi chico estaba durmiendo a un lado del heredero Malfoy, estaban agarrados de la mano y parecía un agarre bastante sólido.

—Te dije que podías venir por él hasta mañana, Black.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que está bien, que sigue con nosotros.

—Si quieres llevártelo ahora, desde ya te digo que eso no es posible, en cuanto llegue con el pequeño, Draco se adueñó de él, no lo dejo hasta que se calmó y aun así estaba revoloteando a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?

—Se quedará aquí esta noche, te recomiendo que vayas a dormir, no querrás verte en ese lamentable estado cuando Harry se despierte.

—Malfoy…

—No daré mi brazo a torcer respecto a esto, aquí estará más a salvo de lo que podría estar en la Casa Black, además, tu hogar está lleno de magia oscura ¿Cómo pretendes llevar al niño a ese lugar?

—No seas…

—Nada, Black, sabes que tengo razón, incluso pongo a tu disposición una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, así podrás estar aquí cuando Harry despierte, necesitara verte, creo que tu pasabas más tiempo con él.

—Ellos no eran malos padres.

—No es lo que estoy insinuando, solo digo que a veces pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y ocasiono que Harry tenga un mayor apego a ti.

—Te tomare la palabra ¿le pido a uno de los elfos que me escolte a la habitación?

—No es necesario, yo te acompañare.

Inclino la cabeza, mire a los chicos una vez más, Lucius los levito y llevo justo delante de nosotros, Harry reflejaba una mueca, una lágrima salió de su ojo. Solo pedía una cosa, una sola, paz para mi pequeño, que no sufriera durante toda su vida, que encontrara gente que de verdad lo ame y lo proteja en todo momento.

Los llevamos a la habitación de Draco, Lucius los acomodo con cuidado, con un útil hechizo les cambio a un pijama, me acerque para darle un beso en la frente a Harry, Draco se removió entre sueños cubriendo con su cuerpo a mi pequeño, una sonrisa escapo de mis labios.

—Esto no presagia nada bueno para los Malfoy.

—Nos hemos mantenido neutrales desde el inicio de la guerra, por lo visto mi heredero acaba de elegir un bando.

— ¿Quiere decir que te unirás a la Orden?

—Para nada -Dijo despectivamente- estoy del lado de Harry, no ayudare a ese viejo loco, estuvo a punto de mandarte a Azkaban por negarse a entender razones.

Lo mire fijamente, me impactaba el hecho de que estuviera ayudando a Harry, no me engañaba pensando en que lo hacía por mí, salimos de la habitación sin hacer ruido, me llevo a donde dormiría y se fue sin decir más.

No me preocupe por no tener ropa para dormir, simplemente me quite lo que tenía puesto y me metí en la cama, evitando pensar en lo que me atormentaba.

El señor Morfeo no me permitió estar con él mucho tiempo, desperté antes que el sol, me apresuré a tomar un baño rápido y ponerme decente, ya Malfoy lo había dicho, no quería que Harry tuviera más cosas por las cuales alterarse, al salir, un elfo me estaba esperando en la habitación, hizo una reverencia exagerada, su nariz casi tocaba el piso.

—Señor Black, el amo me mando para entregarle ropa limpia y pide que se le informe de que el desayuno será servido en sus habitaciones. Además de que los pequeños ya se encuentran ahí.

—Gracias… —Hice una pausa para que el elfo me dijera su nombre.

—Dobby, señor, mi nombre es Dobby y le serviré en todo lo que ocupe el señor amo.

—No, Dobby. Yo no soy tu amo, basta con un Sirius.

—Dobby no puede ser mal educado, Dobby es un elfo malo, Dobby necesita castigarse.

Con un suave "ploff" desapareció de la habitación, negué un par de veces antes de ponerme la ropa limpia, inhale y exhale, necesitaría de toda mi fortaleza para enfrentarme a Harry.

Una vez enfundado en las prendas, tome rumbo a la habitación indicada, había señalamientos para que no me perdiera, eso era innecesario, las risas de ambos niños se escuchaban desde el pasillo, eso gano una sonrisa de mi parte al abrir la puerta y verlos jugando sobre la cama de Lucius, él se encuentra en una silla, tomando té.

—Buen día, Black, espero que hayas dormido mejor de lo que parece.

—¡Paddy! —Grito Harry apenas me vio, me acerqué a él para abrazarlo fuerte, él pequeño hizo lo propio y sentí como corrían lágrimas, el llanto comenzó a escucharse, un dedo sobre mi cadera me hizo girarme hacia el pequeño Draco, me miraba un tanto enfurruñado.

—Déjalo ¿Po' que lo haces llo'a?

La molestia se notaba, siguió picando mi costado hasta que Harry se soltó de mí y abrazo a Draco, probablemente para calmarlo.

—Él es mi familia.

Dijo simplemente, Harry había dejado de llorar y ahora limpiaba su carita, Draco se acercó para darle la mano y apretarla.

—Yo también se'é tu familia.

— ¿De ve'dad? —Los ojitos de mi pequeño se iluminaron, esperaba que no fuera algo malo, que ese niño de verdad cumpliera con eso.

—Sí, te lo pometo, esta'e siemp'e contigo.

Se dieron un gran abrazo, ignorándonos, en algún momento Lucius se acercó, poniéndose a mi lado.

—No debes preocuparte, Draco cumplirá su promesa.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Porque es un Malfoy, nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

—Sera muy difícil separarlos. —Murmure preocupado, los niños no se soltaban y hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

—Entonces no lo hagas, sabes que tienes una opción.

—No puedo, te enlazaste con Cissy, debo respetar dicho enlace.

—Ella está muerta, Sirius, tomo decisiones a mi espalda que la llevaron al lugar donde se encuentra ahora.

—No seas cruel, ella no sabía lo que hacía, era demasiado joven para medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No era joven, ya teníamos a Draco y decidió que era más importante la estúpida lucha por la pureza de la sangre, por mantener la lista de los veintiocho, a ella no le importo Draco, a mí no me importa ella.

—No puedo…

—Te hice una promesa, Sirius, estoy esperando a que dejes que la cumpla.

Se retiró de la habitación, me deje caer en la orilla de la cama, soltando el aire contenido y cuidando que los chicos no se fueran a caer.

—Ustedes me lo pondrán difícil ¿Verdad?

—No quie'o que se vaya Haddy.

Draco se me quedo viendo, casi poniéndose enfrente de Harry, como si supiera que estaba a punto de tomarlo e irme, el miedo invadía mi mente y sobre todo mi corazón, anulando a la razón e impidiendo que el pensamiento se efectuara como debía de ser.

No tuve el coraje para separarlos, Harry se veía demasiado feliz como para quitarle a Draco, se adaptó demasiado rápido a él, como a ningún otro niño que lo hubiera visitado en este año.

Llamé a Dobby para que los cuidara, salí de la habitación en busca de ese hombre tan persistente que durante años no se había rendido por más desplantes que le hiciera, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, tengo un leve conocimiento de donde esta cada habitación de la mansión.

Observe detenidamente su estudio, él se encuentra redactando una carta, me acerque al escritorio y tome asiento en una de las sillas que se le enfrentaban.

— ¿Qué pasa, Black?

—Bien… sabes que siempre has sido correspondido, en ningún momento ese sentimiento se fue Lucius.

—Eso quiere decir que darás una oportunidad a que esto se desarrolle.

—Exactamente, me gustaría que nos lo tomáramos con calma.

Ni bien dije esto él ya estaba a mi lado, levantándome y haciendo que me sentara sobre su escritorio, abrió mis piernas y se encajó entre ellas, se detuvo un segundo antes de besarme, meter su lengua, lastimándome un poco, no me importo, espere esto por AÑOS, no iba a quejarme por algo tan simple.

Mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, deslice mis manos por sus hombros, atrayéndolo más a mí, deleitándome, olvidando y solo disfrutando. Minutos después nos alejamos un poco, sus labios ahora están rojos y un tanto hinchados.

— ¿Se quedarán aquí?

—Lucius, tú de verdad no haz pensando en las consecuencias que puede traer el que Harry se quede aquí, podemos intentar una relación, pero no pienso dejar que mi pequeño corra peligro y tampoco poner al tuyo en la misma situación.

—Estás hablando de salir de Inglaterra ¿Correcto? No puedes pensar ni por un segundo que te dejare lidiar con esta situación, no solo. Y menos cuando acabas de darme una oportunidad. No fingiré que tengo un gran cariño por Harry, no lo conocía hasta anoche, todo fue demasiado sorpresivo y no pude negarme a aceptarlo en mi casa. Hay una cosa que te puedo asegurar, si me lo permites, yo formare parte de su vida y nada le faltara.

— ¿Y qué pasas si después te vas? ¿Qué tal si no es lo que esperabas? No me preocupa el sufrir por eso, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, al que no quiero lastimar por nada es a Harry, suficiente tiene con la muerte de sus padres, no le quitare a más personas.

—Entonces no lo hagas, lo viste con Draco ¿Crees que no se resentirá al alejarlo de él? Sabes la seguridad que tienen todas las casas Malfoy, nadie se atrevería a intentar penetrar en ellas.

—Además del inconfundible terror que infundes a las personas, no creo que nadie quiera acercarse a tu casa.

—Está decidido, nos mudaremos a Francia, la Mansión esta lista para ser habitada. Solo tienes que tomar una decisión. Dumbledore querrá seguir controlándote, aun mas si tienes a Harry ¿Quieres que se pueda acercar?

—Ni un solo centímetro.

—Perfecto, Black, debemos iniciar los preparativos. Ve a empacar tus cosas, los elfos de encargaran de cuidar a los niños en lo que arreglo algunos asuntos antes de irnos.

— ¿Cuándo crees que podamos partir?

—Esta misma noche.

—Estará todo listo.

Me miro en aprobación, salí de la habitación y fui directo a donde se seguían escuchando las risas de los niños, al entrar una imagen por demás perfecta me recibió, Harry estaba a punto de caerse, mi primer impulso fue correr hacía él, pero Draco fue más rápido que yo, levanto los brazos y un brote de magia salió de él, haciendo que Harry regresara a su lado sin un solo rasguño. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mi niño no estaría desprotegido en algún momento.

El solo mirarlo me recordaba a mis mejores amigos, anhelando que pudieran estar aquí y criar a su hijo, y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo que me hicieran su padrino y así dejar que yo tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo por ellos. Fue un gran honor para mí que me dieran tal privilegio y siempre lo sería.

 _Donde quiera que estén… me encargare de cuidarlo muy bien y, sobre todo, de hacerlo feliz._

Di media vuelta y fui directo a la chimenea de la biblioteca, regresando a casa y esperando poder ponerme en contacto con Moony, teníamos algo muy importante con lo cual acabar, limpie el hollín de mi túnica, tendría que pedirle a Kreacher que le dé una profunda limpieza a la chimenea.

Moony estaba sentado en la silla que está a un lado de la ventana, observando por ahí, se veía acabado. Rápidamente me acerqué a él y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, Padfoot. Y sobre todo, tenemos que sacar a Harry del país.

—Lo sé, Moony, lo voy a sacar de Inglaterra, espero que no te moleste… sabes que necesito que me apoyes con esto, pero si no lo haces, de cualquier manera, me iré.

—Con Lucius ¿No? Ahí es donde esta nuestro cachorro.

—Sí, me preocuparía de cómo lo sabes si no supiera que puedes oler cualquier esencia.

—Además de que Severus me busco para exigirme explicaciones, él no tenía idea de quién era el traidor y solo quiere acabar con él.

—Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo, que se una al club. —Murmure mientras me sentaba en el sillón más cercano.

—Padfoot, prométeme que lo cuidaras muy bien y que no dejaras que se olvide de ellos.

—No es una despedida, Moony, de ninguna maldita manera, iras a visitarnos. Si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, sabes que esta es tu casa, conoces cada recoveco de este lugar incluso mejor que yo. Podrás visitarnos cuando quieras, es más, tienes la obligación de hacerlo, tú también eres una figura constante para Harry.

— ¿No le molestara a Lucius? —Me miro dudando.

—Él sabía que es lo que viene conmigo, tu eres alguien que no dejare de lado por nada del mundo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, él único que queda vivo, no permitiré que desaparezcas o algo te mate. No, además de eso, tienes que aceptar la poción que hizo Severus.

—Esto es sorprendente, estas apoyando a Snape.

—Tendré que verlo constantemente ¿Recuerdas? Ya solucionamos cualquier problema que pudimos tener, que no se te olvide esa noche en la que Lily nos obligó a aceptar un duelo con Snape, en el cual nosotros no podíamos atacarlo. Fue una buena forma de saciar su coraje hacia nosotros ¿No crees?

—Eso y que en los últimos dos años casi no le prestamos atención.

Mire el reloj de bolsillo que perteneció a Regulus, ya había pasado una hora y ni siquiera lo note, negué una vez, mirando a mi amigo.

—Remus… tienes que mantener un perfil bajo, vamos a encontrarlo así sea lo último que hagamos, debes estar seguro de que no lo vamos a entregar hasta que estemos satisfechos con su justificación.

Asintió y se levantó con un poco de dificultad, la luna llena había sido la noche anterior, aun no podía recuperarse, me acompaño a mi habitación y me vio guardar todas mis cosas, el dolor se percibía en el ambiente, nuestros amigos habían sido asesinado hace unas horas y nosotros no pudimos evitarlo.

—Sirius…

—Lo cuidare, Remus. Haré que sea uno de los chicos más felices que pueda haber.

—No lo malcríes, los visitare una vez al mes.

—Mantendrás correspondencia conmigo una vez a la semana ¿Si?

—Sí, te informare si tengo progresos con la búsqueda.

—Yo me encargare de que alguien más te ayude con eso, créeme, muchos quieren encontrarlo, nadie se creyó esa estupidez de que solo quedo de él su dedo.

Tenía todo listo, solo estaba alargando más mi tiempo con él, me partía el alma dejarlo solo, con los acontecimientos tan recientes, no poder apoyarnos el uno en el otro, como siempre.

—Anda ya, seguramente Lucius ya está ansioso, no lo hagas esperar más.

— ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? Podrías ayudarme con las lecciones de los chicos.

—Padfoot, ahora mismo es importante que uno de nosotros se quede aquí y encuentre a Pettigrew.

—Tienes razón, es que no quiero dejarte solo.

— ¿Sabes algo de los Longbottom?

—No, apenas he tenido tiempo para asegurarme que el cachorro está bien.

—Vete ya, Sirius.

Baje la mirada antes de regresar a la chimenea, me paso el recipiente con los polvos flu, mi mano fue directa, no podía seguir retrasándome, tal vez Harry se daba cuenta que no estaba ahí y se ponía mal. Susurré "Malfoy Manor", tuve una última mirada de mi mejor amigo, la suya denotaba tristeza y a la vez alivio, al menos ya teníamos un plan a seguir.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Wow, me sorprendio la respuesta que le dieron al prologo, me alegro muchisimo meterme y ver que ya la pusieron en sus favoritos y activaron la alerta, pero sobre todo, sus comentarios 3 Muchas gracias, espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi. Nos estamos leyendo._**


	3. Capítulo 2: Cambios necesarios

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry es de J.K. nuestra reina y señora.**_

2

El viaje había sido ajetreado y bastante cansado, los chicos estaban dormidos ahora mismo, permitiéndome terminar de arreglar sus cosas en los respectivos cuartos, apenas llegamos me encargue de ir a comprar todo lo que pudiera encontrar para mi chico, todas sus cosas se habían quedado en Godric's Hollow, no pensaba volver por ellas, así que me encargue de reemplazar cada una de sus pertenencias.

— ¿Encontraste todo lo que querías?

—Sí, me parece que exagere un poco. —Dije poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

— ¿Te parece? —Arqueo una ceja al ver como las bolsas inundaban cada superficie en la habitación de Harry.

—Bueno, tal vez exagere demasiado, cada cosa que veía me parecía perfecta para él. Además, no todo es para él, también vi unas cuantas cosas para Draco.

— Me estas tomando el pelo, Black, ya pasé por la habitación de Draco, lo que compraste para él está ahí.

—Cállate de una vez y trae una jarra de agua.

—¡Dobby! —Exclamo, el elfo apareció a su lado.

—El amo llamo a Dobby, ¿en que lo puede servir su elfo?

—Trae una jarra de agua, si es posible con hielos, para el amo Sirius.

—Por favor, Dobby. —Agregue, mirando mal a Lucius.

El elfo desapareció, casi le daba un ataque al escuchar mis palabras. Los niños entraron a la habitación y observaron todo alrededor.

— ¿Quieren explicarnos como bajaron de la cama?

Ambos negaron antes de dirigirse a la primera bolsa que alcanzaron sus manos, encontraron un juguete bastante llamativo, al toque se convertía en lo que ellos querían, cuando Harry lo agarro se transformó en un pequeño dragón, aplaudió un par de veces, excitado por ver al juguete volar.

Sus sonrisas hicieron que olvidáramos cualquier otra cosa, nos centramos en verlos jugar, ambos ignoraron nuestra presencia, a veces no se hablaban, solo se miraban y hacían lo siguiente.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Apenas se conocen.

—Estaban destinados, Sirius, no te lo dije, pero cuando Harry llego a la casa, el libro de la familia brillo, me acerque para revisarlo, aparece enlazado al de Draco, así que no debe sorprenderte su apego, esto se pondrá peor conforme pasen los años.

—Tendremos muchos problemas para evitar eso ¿No?

—Ese es el punto, Black. —Se puso detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura— No lo podremos evitar, ellos nos ignoraran y cada cosa que hagamos será inútil.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que debemos aceptar que en unos años ellos no nos necesitaran.

—Dudo que nos necesiten ahora, tú lo pudiste ver, se protegen mutuamente.

—Claro que nos necesitan, alguien tiene que enseñarles todo, por cierto, Remus…

—Sera el tutor de los chicos, ya lo había pensado, aunque me gustaría que Severus sea de Pociones, él es el mejor en eso.

—Está bien, pero…

—No lo odia, Sirius, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que le tiene cierto cariño, es el hijo de la que fue su mejor amiga.

—Bien, aclarado eso, por mí no habrá problemas.

Después de la muerte de mis amigos, algo se apagó, la necesidad de relajar las cosas con Snape era grande, además de que forma parte de la familia.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, me ha pedido ver a Harry, está por demás decir que le pedí que esperara.

— ¿De verdad crees que le tiene aprecio a mi pequeño? No quiero que lo dañe, estoy seguro de que James y yo le pedimos disculpas, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que hay cosas imposibles de olvidar ¿Y si su rencor recae en Harry?

—Bastara con que lo vea a los ojos, tiene la mirada de Lily, no solo el color de ojos, sé que suena estúpido, se lo que te digo, recuerdo perfectamente el brillo que ella tenía.

— ¿Y cómo es que tu recuerdas eso? —Arquee una ceja, me gire entre sus brazos y lo mire fijamente.

— ¿Sabías que Severus estuvo enamorada de ella? —Dijo con sarcasmo— se la pasaba hablando de su mirada, su sonrisa, hasta que paro.

—Y ya no hablaba de nadie, supongo.

—Supones mal, ahora hablaba de ojos color miel, una sonrisa llena de arrugas, si me preguntas, siempre me daban ganas de vomitar.

Los niños soltaron un grito, haciéndonos girar hacia ellos rápidamente, ambos señalaron al dragón que estaba sobre la ventana, negándose a bajar. Me separe de Lucius para alcanzarlo, voló en cuanto lo toque, ni siquiera era un buen agarre, así que escapo de mis manos, Lucius intento agarrarlo de igual manera. Tampoco pudo.

Los niños reían de nuestros intentos fallidos, a él ya se le había desacomodado el cabello, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, recordamos algo importante.

Saque la varita y apunte al juguete, susurrado un finite incantatem, cayó sobre la cama y ellos lo ignoraron, sacando ropa de otra bolsa, una playerita con muchas snitchs volando, Draco la extendió, poniéndola sobre Harry, después lo hizo quitarse la que traía puesta y procedió a poner la que acababan de encontrar, atorándose antes de que pudiera meter la cabeza.

—Te lo dije, ellos aún nos necesitan.

Ambos asintieron, los ayude a terminar de vestir a Harry, una vez hecho esto, Draco lo tomo de la mano y con pasos un poco tambaleantes, salieron de la habitación, los seguimos al instante, se dirigían al primer piso, Lucius agarro a Draco y yo a Harry, espantando un poco a los niños y haciendo que el dragón soltara un quejido.

—Mi Haddy.

Harry recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y estiro una mano hacia Draco, este último hizo lo mismo, tomando firmemente la mano de mi pequeño.

Terminamos de bajar y los llevamos a la cocina, los elfos se escandalizaron al vernos ahí, no me sorprendía que Lucius jamás se acercara a ese lugar.

Aparecimos unas sillas especiales para los niños y los sentamos ahí, Draco rápidamente se quejó, Harry se quedó callado, pasando su dedo por la superficie, un segundo después su juguete estaba ahí, abrí ampliamente los ojos y me gire a mirar a Lucius, para preguntarle si él lo había visto, una ola de felicidad me recorrió, me controle para no aplaudir ni decir nada con respecto a eso, Draco me gano, acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla como toda recompensa, mi pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Viste eso?

—Perfectamente, me parece que será muy poderoso, si tiene un buen entrenamiento, podría ser mejor que Dumbledore.

—Solo quiero que sean capaces de defenderse, de tomar sus propias decisiones sin que nadie influya en ellas.

—Lo serán.

Prometió antes de salir de aquí, se encerró en su estudio el resto de la tarde. En algún momento tendré que encontrar algo que hacer, no puedo volver a ser auror, tal vez abra las puertas de los negocios Black, costara trabajo, pero puedo hacerlo.

Mire a los niños unos segundos más, los elfos les dieron fruta y la metían a su boca con trabajo, embarrándose tanto como quisieran, en cuanto terminaron, los limpie.

—Chicos, no pueden volver a comer de esa manera, ensuciaron toda su ropa.

Ambos me observaron sin entender, suspire pesadamente y los baje de las sillas, permitiendo que corrieran fuera de la cocina, el juguete ahora era un tren que los seguía.

* * *

 _ **¡HOLA! No se si alcance a actualizar todas las historias, pero seguimos de fiesta. Yapues. Espero les guste.**_

 **LaPooh: Me alegra que te este gustando y que puedas obviar a Lucius y Sirius, igual no voy a profundizar en su relación, así que no te preocupes, gracias por comentar y espero lo hayas disfrutado. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Desconfianza

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K, la trama, totalmente mía.**

 **Advertencias: ¿Que puede haber? NADA, son unos críos, disfruten.**

3

La chimenea está encendida, el fuego saca destellos del cabello de mis niños mientras ellos juegan con el mismo juguete de siempre.

No puedo prestarles demasiada atención porque hay algo más que ocupa mi mente, ni Moony ni Snape se han presentado una sola vez en un año, por Merlín, los chicos ya no tienen tropiezos y ninguno de esos dos se digna a visitarlos.

La tormenta se dejó caer sorpresivamente, hasta hace unos pocos minutos el sol estaba en toda su gloria y ahora los truenos relampaguean a lo lejos causando que Harry salte cada vez que escucha el sonoro ruido, Draco no lo ha soltado desde que empezó, por lo que los levanté a ambos para ponerlos en las sillas para poder comer algo, Draco interrumpe sus movimientos para poder hablar.

—Paddy… ¿Mi padrino ya no vendrá a verme? ¿Lo hice enojar?

Su voz salía con trabajos y aun se equivocaba con algunas letras, pero se entiende perfectamente, lo mire directo a los ojos, tratando de darle una mirada de disculpa.

—Tú no lo hiciste enojar, no ha venido porque su tiempo libre es nulo, tal vez en unos meses pueda hacerse tiempo para estar aquí.

Ambos me miraron fijamente, Harry se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi rodilla.

— ¿Moony?

Susurró, se volvió reservado, se apartaba cuando alguien ajeno se acercaba a él, algo tanto bueno como malo, no sé si debo hacer algo para arreglarlo o él lo arreglara por su cuenta, sólo nos encontrábamos con un impedimento para que lo hiciera. Draco no deja que nadie se le acerque.

—Lo mismo, pequeño. Está demasiado ocupado, supongo que en unos meses vendrá.

Asintió antes de girarse y seguir con lo suyo. Draco se quedó frente a mí, viéndome fijamente y con una expresión dubitativa.

—Ellos no quieren venir.

Sentencio y se giró para ir con Harry, se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Lucius entró a la habitación con pasos medidos y una expresión indescifrable, vino directo a mí, haciéndose un lugar en el sillón y poniendo una mano en mi rodilla.

—Severus acaba de mandar una carta.

—No puedes ser más críptico porque de otra forma sólo dirías _"mandó, carta"_

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante y se dispuso a ignorarme, él tiene paciencia, pero yo aprendí a tener aún más, Draco es incluso más de lo que podría esperar, más engreído, más posesivo, más paciente, más berrinchudo, de todo más, estaría loco para este momento si no hubiera aprendido.

Lucius en algún momento se rendiría, sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Un minuto, tres minutos, cinco.

—No han podido presentarse porque Severus tuvo problemas con la poción matalobos o, mejor dicho, Lupin tuvo problemas, al parecer necesita adaptarse, ha tenido cambios muy drásticos y hasta ahora es que el lobo se terminó de adaptar.

—Ya entiendo, pues tendrán que presentarse pronto o Harry y Draco estarán demasiado resentidos, por alguna extraña razón Draco piensa que no quieren venir a verlos. Me pareció ver una mirada sobreprotectora hacía Harry, eso justo después de que le dijera que Moony está ocupado.

—Es algo normal, Draco desarrollo un don, por decirlo de alguna forma, protegerá a Harry de cualquier daño psicológico o físico. Él ahora mismo ve una amenaza el hecho de que alguien abandone a Harry.

— ¿Ya me explicaras que es lo que los une tanto? ¿Por qué apareció su nombre enlazado al de Draco? ¿Acaso son Veelas?

—Dificilmente, al menos yo no. Cissy nunca menciono que una parte de su familia tenía sangre Veela, por no mencionar que es lo mismo de mi parte, yo apenas tengo un veinte por ciento, Draco en cambio tiene un cincuenta por ciento, haciéndolo que elija pareja, pero evitando las características más espinosas de los Veelas.

—Bien, no tengo problema con eso ¿Y que si Harry no lo quiere de la misma forma?

—Sirius, por Merlín, ¿Has visto las miradas que se dan? Se adoran mutuamente, espero que ese sentimiento madure y permanezca, Draco sabrá mantenerlo así.

ϟ

Un mes después nuestra chimenea estaba siendo receptora de dos hombres, uno con expresión culpable y el otro con una ceja arqueada, sin más que mostrar. Me hice a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

— ¿Les ofrezco té? ¿Algún panecillo?

—Vaya, Black, no pensé que te vería como anfitrión, debo admitir que te va el ser hogareño.

Dijo con mofa, decidí ignorarlo porque tenía mejores cosas en las que ocupar mi atención, como cierto par de niños entrando en la habitación y deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

En menos de un segundo, Draco ya estaba tapando a Harry, y mi pequeño ni siquiera protesto ante la acción, Moony arqueo una ceja, me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba a los niños para tomarlos en brazos.

Lucius entró pocos minutos después, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Esperaba que les tomara más tiempo venir.

—Lupin no quiso esperar más.

Harry fijó su mirada en Moony y lo miró expectante, como si quisiera que hablara él primero o lo tomara en brazos, mi pequeño no se movió ni abrió la boca y Draco solo observo a Harry, ignorando por completo a Snape.

Finalmente, Moony se acercó a nosotros, una barrera mágica le impidió seguir avanzando, me miro extrañado y un poco herido.

—No creí que la magia de Draco fuera tan potente.

—Es un Malfoy.

Casi bufó Lucius, después de unos minutos de miradas entre Moony y Draco, Harry se decidió a actuar y extender sus brazos hacía el hombre, logrando sacarle una sonrisa y que la mirada nerviosa desapareciera.

—Te extrañe demasiado, cachorro. Por lo visto ya tenemos un integrante más en la manada.

Murmuró mirando a Draco, aun en mis brazos él levanto el mentón, mirando un poco desafiante a Moony.

— ¿Por qué no lo visitaste antes? Así no lo hubieras extrañado.

Sus palabras no pudieron ser más cortantes, me miró pidiéndome que lo bajara, eso hice y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin más ceremonia.

Mire a Lucius y salí en búsqueda de mi otro pequeño, no podía dejar que se encerrara en sí mismo y tampoco permitir que Harry deje a Moony ahora que lo acepto.

Lo encontré en la habitación de juguetes, sentando completamente derecho en la pequeña silla y jugando con un cubo muggle.

—Dragón, estas siendo maleducado, tu padrino vino a verte y ni siquiera le dirigiste una palabra.

—Debió venir antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—Harry ya no me hará caso.

Dijo con un puchero, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro e inmediatamente lo tapo con sus manos, sus hombros se movían y él trataba de no sollozar. Me acerque inmediatamente y lo tome en mis brazos, pasando mi mano por su espalda en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de calmarlo.

—Claro que no te ignorara, eres su mejor amigo, así que quita esa cara y vamos a saludar.

—No me hará caso, papi, de otra forma él estaría aquí.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y siguió llorando, no lo detuve en ningún momento, sólo esperaba a que se tranquilizara.

Segundos después unos pasos se escucharon yendo en nuestra dirección, Harry asomó su cabeza antes de jalar a Moony para que entraran, apenas vio el estado de Draco, corrió hacia nosotros y exigió que bajara a su amigo.

Se miraron por un par de segundos antes de abrazarse, Harry lo consoló hasta que Draco dejó de llorar, en cuanto lo hizo, le dio un beso en los labios. Segundos después se pusieron a jugar.

— ¿Qué acabo de presenciar? ¿Acaso Draco es un veela?

—Mitad veela, le acaba de dar un ataque, fue bueno que trajeras a Harry.

—En realidad él insistió en que viniéramos, se preocupó mucho cuando no vio al pequeño.

Moony se recargó en la pared, aun viendo a los niños.

—Veo que ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por uno, sino por ambos ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que se presentaran?

—Prefiero no pensar en eso, ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos, en su momento.

—De acuerdo, sólo espero que ellos se mantengan así, inaccesibles para extraños. —Lo mire arqueando una ceja, esto no es algo que vendría de Moony— Muchas personas querrán acercarse a Harry, lo sabes, y no todas con buenas intenciones.

—Tengo un plan para todo, Moony.

— ¿Qué harás cuando vayan a Hogwarts?

—Es evidente, ir con ellos ¿Crees que dejaré a mis pequeños? Por supuesto que no.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Antes que nada, una disculpa. No tuve inspiración para este fic y no quería subir cualquier cosa, así que bueno, aquí me tienen, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente (No se cuando, la verdad)**

 **Beloved9: Me alegra que te guste, y espero que siga siendo así y seguir viendo tus comentarios, gracias por pasarte.**

 **Alexis: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado y seguir leyendonos, gracias y besos.**

 **Guest: Espero que te siga pareciendo lindo, xD. Aquí tienes la continuación, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	5. No es un capítulo

¡Hola! Disculpen si pensaron que era una actualización, es sólo que tengo una duda ¿Qué les gustaría más? ¿Qué me salte a la llegada de las cartas de Hogwarts? O les gustaría que haga los años siguientes. Espero su respuesta para poder subir el siguiente.

Espero estén teniendo un buen fin de semana.

-Ibbs.


	6. Capítulo 4: Celebrando

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos lo que conlleva pertenece a J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Relación hombre/hombre. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si no les gusta eso.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

4

Mis pasos van y vienen, no puedo detenerme mientras observo a los pequeños, ambos están mirándome, sus hojas y colores ya olvidados en su mesa, el ceño de Draco fruncido, los ojos de Harry un poco llorosos por el berrinche que está teniendo su amigo.

Me detuve frente al Dragón y puse mis manos sobre mi cintura, flexioné mis rodillas y ahora me balanceé levemente, Draco no dijo nada, su labio un poco salido y con su mirada empecinada.

—Dragón, eso no es lo que se te ha enseñado en estos años, tu cumpleaños es un mes antes que el de Harry, así que vamos a celebrarlo el día, no cuando tú quieras.

—No.

Cruzó sus bracitos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Drake, es tu cumpleaños, debemos de celebrarlo.

—Lo haremos, junto con el tuyo.

Draco lo miró con cariño antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, la irritación comenzaba a subir por mí.

—Sirius ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Lucius se asomó por la puerta, apenas deteniéndose para decir eso, asentí, de otra manera estoy seguro de que hubiera comenzado una típica discusión con Draco, llame a Dobby antes de salir, de ninguna manera los dejare solos, la última vez que lo hice, de alguna manera se las arreglaron para tirar todas las copas, esas que Lucius trajo de Brasil.

Lo seguí hasta nuestra habitación, él se quitó la túnica y aflojo sus gemelos.

—No lo vas a convencer de hacer dos fiestas, cariño, recomiendo ceder por esta vez, no estoy diciendo que debamos darle todo lo que quiere, hay ocasiones en las que debemos deliberar si vale la pena la batalla. De ninguna manera lograras que ese pequeño demonio acepte otra cosa.

Arrugue la nariz antes de acercarme a él y darle una bienvenida adecuada, me senté en su regazo y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y me acerque a darle un beso, pasó más de una semana fuera.

— ¿Conseguiste contactarlos?

—Sí, tal como predije, todos eligieron París, no sé porque me molesté en buscarlos en Inglaterra.

—Es lo lógico, casi todos los Sangre Pura tienen negocios aquí. Lo que nos deja sólo una cuestión ¿Qué día les haremos su celebración?

Me miró fijamente, en realidad no está pensando en todo lo que podría hacerse en la cama, lo tengo claro, sus pensamientos están centrados en lo que le pregunte.

—Puede ser a principios de julio, tienes mucho en que ocuparte porque hay muchas personas deseando venir.

—Lo tengo todo listo desde hace un par de meses, esperaba que Draco cambiara de opinión.

—Te lo dije, Sirius, es la pareja de Harry ¿De verdad pensaste que él iba a ceder?

Arqueo una ceja ante eso, está bien, tal vez no lo pensaba en realidad, pero no perdía nada intentando, además, ese pequeño engendro parece disfrutar las discusiones, es como si fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

—Tenía esperanzas, al parecer a ambos les fascina la idea de tener una fiesta doble, quería que Harry pudiera disfrutar de un día para él mismo, no me lo tomes a mal, también lo quiero para Draco, pero…

—Lo entiendo, cariño. Y tú tienes que entender que Draco no hará que toda la atención se centre en él, pero al mismo tiempo sí, no dejara de lado a Harry, sin embargo, tampoco dejara que sea el centro de atención, sabes lo posesivos que son los veelas.

Lo observé antes de acercarme a su rostro lentamente y lamer toda su mejilla, una mueca de asco se plasmó en su rostro.

—Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que Draco sólo centrara la atención en él cuando sienta que Harry está siendo demasiado atosigado ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—No tiene mucho sentido, precisamente para eso es la fiesta, para que el festejado sea el centro de atención. No me mires así, no pienso discutir más sobre el tema, las cosas se harán como quieren los niños.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, otro en los labios, en la frente, en cualquier lugar tan cerca a mis labios.

—Sirius…

—Cállate, pasaste una semana fuera, y prácticamente no hablamos ¿Esperas que me quede tranquilo?

No, él no esperaba eso. Me lo confirmo el movimiento que hizo para pegarme contra el colchón y comenzar a frotarse contra mí.

Ϟ

El tiempo pasó deprisa, los invitados ya comenzaban a llegar y no lograba que Draco saliera de la tina, sus dedos ya están completamente arrugados, mi ropa está empapada al igual que mi cabello.

—Draco, tienes exactamente…

— ¿Dragón?

Harry se acercó al baño, su túnica ya puesta y balanceándose en sus pies.

—Te ves muy bonito, Harry.

El aludido se ruborizo antes de acercarse a Draco.

—Gracias, Dragón, ahora tú debes salir y ponerte tan bonito como yo y debes darte prisa, los invitados ya están llegando.

Mis pequeños se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Draco se levantara y extendiera las manos hacia mí, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque para envolverlo con una toalla, no tendré tiempo de peinarlo como siempre, un hechizo bastara.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvimos listos, un hechizo de secado en ambos, su ropa ya estaba lista, así que no nos llevó mucho tiempo, debí decirle a Harry que hablara con él mucho antes.

Ambos tomaron mis manos antes de salir de la habitación, caminamos con lentitud, en realidad yo espero que Lucius aparezca antes de que logremos llegar al salón donde están los invitados, yo no conozco a nadie ahí y estoy seguro como el infierno de que no meteré a mis hijos a un lugar lleno de desconocidos.

—Dobby. —El elfo se apareció a centímetros de nosotros.

— ¿Qué desea el amo Sirius? ¿En que lo puede servir Dobby?

Hizo una reverencia bastante ridícula, no sé cuántas veces le tengo que repetir que no lo haga. Harry y Draco hicieron lo mismo en cuanto Dobby se irguió, eso hizo que Dobby comenzara a llorar, espantando a los pequeños.

—Dobby, Dobby céntrate ¿Dónde está Lucius?

—El amo Lucius viene para acá, amo Sirius.

Se agarró las orejas con bastante insistencia, trate de que mis pequeños se despegaran de mis piernas.

—Chicos, tenemos que apresurarnos, ya nos hicimos esperar demasiado.

Lucius llegó a nosotros, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—Espero que no hayas tenido que sobornar a Draco para que saliera de la tina.

—Para nada, Harry le pidió que se apurara.

La mirada de mi pareja lo dice todo, ahora que sabe que Harry es la clave de todo. Espero que no muchos logren darse cuenta de ese detalle, tendremos que trabajar en eso.

Me observo fijamente, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo.

—No podemos…

—Ya sé, lo solucionaremos después.

Draco extendió los brazos hacia Lucius, haciendo que lo cargara y Harry hizo lo mismo conmigo. Bajamos las escaleras y nos detuvimos a la entrada del salón, ellos aún no han visto la decoración. Pidieron ser bajados y rápidamente se tomaron de la mano y entraron antes que nosotros, todos se giraron a verlos, pero su atención siempre caía a Harry, algo que me incomoda sobremanera ¿Fue un acierto hacer esta fiesta?

Severus había dicho que era precipitado dejar que alguien se acercara a los chicos.

Ellos se quedaron cerca de nosotros, aceptando las felicitaciones de todos y eventualmente pidiendo que los cargáramos.

Muchos niños se arremolinaban en la mesa de golosinas y podría decir que varios de ellos ya tenían un subidón de azúcar.

—Chicos, deberían ir a jugar con esos pequeños, o al menos a presentarse.

Draco fue el primero en bajar, fue directo a la bola de niños.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Miré a Lucius interrogante.

—Ahí está Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, me aseguré de que todas esas familias sean de confianza, no creo que piensen en traicionarnos en algún momento cercano.

—Dime que invitaste a alguien más que no sea de Slytherin.

Di una ojeada alrededor para darme cuenta que no hizo tal cosa, los Weasley están aquí al igual que Augusta Longbottom, ambas familias con sus respectivos hijos.

Las cabezas pelirrojas se pasean por el lugar, el más pequeño de ellos intenta acercarse a la mesa de golosinas, tal vez logré comerse una rana de chocolate si se apresura.

— ¿Ya quieres ir, Harry?

Mi pequeño no me está prestando atención, al contrario, su mirada esta fija en una esquina de la habitación, viendo fijamente a los Lovegood y más específicamente a la pequeña rubia que no se aleja mucho de sus padres.

Le doy una mirada a Lucius antes de ir hacía ellos, bajo a Harry al llegar.

—Hola, espero que estén sintiéndose cómodos aquí.

—Sí, gracias, nos sorprendió un tanto la invitación, pero Luna necesita amigos.

Mi mirada viajo hacia abajo, donde los pequeños ya no están, Harry tiene firmemente agarrada la mano de Luna, viajando a través de todos los invitados, la pequeña esta vestida de una manera un tanto peculiar.

El pequeño de los Weasley se pone en su camino, mirando a Luna de una manera extraña, Harry se da cuenta y se acerca más a la niña, es un tanto extraño, pero Luna no dice nada, sólo observa a su alrededor, de un momento a otro los tres caminan hacia la mesa de golosinas y Draco observa las manos unidas de Harry y Luna, arquea su pequeña ceja y se cruza de brazos, pero nadie se da cuenta de eso, Harry y Ron van a tomar la misma rana de chocolate, mi pequeño alcanzándola primero y cediéndola.

Finalmente, Luna se anima a hablar y tomar un dulce, una última rana de chocolate, pero Ron está teniendo un serio berrinche porque él también la quería, me acerco a ellos tan rápido como la demás gente me lo permite, no lo suficiente, ya que en menos de un minuto Luna sale volando, la intercepto con la varita y la bajo con delicadeza, Harry se acerca rápidamente a ella y la abraza.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi Ronny está tan molesto?

—Esa niña mi quito mi dulce.

Señala a Luna y ella se esconde detrás de Harry, los demás niños están de espectadores y puedo ver como Draco analiza la situación, puedo ver que no le agrada Ronald, siendo sinceros, tiene razones.

—Oh bueno, Ronnie, los Lovegood siempre han sido demasiado raros, cariño. Puedes comer otro dulce.

Estoy seguro de que no dijeron ese comentario con intención, pero está fuera de lugar, el resto de la celebración pasa sin más incidentes, claro, mis chicos se encargan de excluir a Ron Weasley de su círculo.

ϟ

Un suspiro de alivio se escucha atrás de mí, los brazos de Lucius me rodean.

—No me pidas volver a ser así de accesible, los Weasley sólo estuvieron criticando todo y a todos ¿De verdad que los Gryffindor tienen nobleza y un gran corazón? No los vi mezclándose ni una sola vez y no se diga de su pequeño engendro.

—Un error de juicio, no pensé que fueran a actuar de esa manera.

—Incluso los Parkinson intentaron entablar una conversación, date cuenta.

Asentí ante eso, no podía decir nada más, los chicos se divirtieron como niños que son, no dejaron de jugar hasta que todos se fueron y lo más sorprendente de todo es que Draco no hizo ningún berrinche porque le estuvieran quitando la atención de Harry.

Ellos aun juegan con Pansy y Blaise, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro hasta que vi a Pansy llenar de besos a Harry y un segundo después Pans salió corriendo hacia sus padres, su llanto silencioso y los ojos cerrados.

Vi a Draco acercarse a Harry, y el señor Parkinson viniendo hacia nosotros.

—Eso ha sido interesante Lucius ¿Quieres decirme que acaba de pasar?

—Bueno, ese ha sido Draco protegiendo a Harry ¿Qué más? Creo que puedes entenderlo perfectamente.

Parkinson no dijo más, regreso con su mujer y su hija, después de hablar un par de minutos la familia paso a despedirse.

Una hora después nos encontramos completamente solos y los pequeños a punto de dormirse.

Me acerqué a la cama de Draco y solté un bufido ¿Dónde está el pequeño granuja? Salí de su habitación y fui a la de Harry, ambos me miran y tienen esa expresión que hace que el corazón se me detenga y quiera sacarles una foto, así que aparezco la cámara y saco la foto antes de acercarme a ellos.

—Draco, deberías estar en tu cuarto.

—Debería ¿Puedo dormir con Harry?

No sé ni siquiera porque lo pregunta, es imposible separarlos una vez que están en alguna cama, si no es Harry el que se aferra a Draco, es al revés.

—¡Dementores! Eres una cosa seria, Dragón, está bien.

Saqué Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y lo leí varias veces hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Lucius entro a darle un beso a ambos y me saco de ahí, llevándome a nuestra habitación y masajeando mis hombros, me quito toda la ropa y me acostó en la cama, siguió con el mismo y se puso detrás de mí, acercándome a su cuerpo.

—Nunca pensé que fuera a criar al hijo de James Potter y además de eso, quererlo tanto como a mi hijo.

—La vida puede dar giros inesperados, por ejemplo, encuentro bastante molesto que no mencionaras que Dumbledore sigue queriendo que me presente ante él para aclararle la situación de mis mejores amigos ¿Qué quiere que le aclare? Es bastante obvio lo que paso, ahora están enterrados y espero que en un lugar mucho mejor que este.

Cerro los ojos unos segundos, yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar el tema por más cansado que esté, no puedo seguir ignorando todo lo que veo.

—Él quiere a Harry de vuelta, Sirius, no le gusta que esté con los Malfoy, dice que puede ser contraproducente a su crianza y que el chico debe permanecer con los Dursley.

—No mientras yo viva.

Entrecerré los ojos, la decisión es más que obvia, tendré que ir a ver al viejo loco.

—No vas a ir a verlo, Sirius, puedo apreciar en tu rostro las cosas que quieres decirle, lamentablemente no puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres explicarme por qué no puedo?

Arquee una ceja y me cruce de brazos, acomodándome de manera que mi espalda esta recargada en el cabecero.

—Es muy sencillo, Dumbledore tiene al ministro comiendo de su mano y él cree que tú eres un obstáculo para cumplir con sus planes, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te pongas a su merced, tienes que cuidar de los chicos, no ir a hacer frente a ese viejo.

—Pero…

—Sé que no eres cobarde, todos en la orden lo saben, al igual que saben que Dumbledore está exagerando con sus suposiciones y que tú no harías nada para dañar a nadie, Sirius.

Me quede callado y es que en realidad ya no hay mucho que decir a esto, puedo llegar a ser demasiado imprudente e impulsivo, pero él bien lo dijo, tengo que cuidar de mis chicos, no puedo dejarlos sin más y estoy bastante seguro de que a Lucius no le falta razón, Dumbledore hará cualquier cosa para que las cosas se hagan como él quiere.

Dos pequeños cuerpos sobre mi hicieron que finalmente abriera los ojos, Lucius me miraba divertido desde su lado de la cama.

—Vamos a ver, esta vez lograron despertarse de buen humor.

Ambos niños sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron, después se levantaron y comenzaron a brincar alrededor de nosotros.

—Queremos panqueques con sirope de chocolate.

Draco hablo por ambos, pero estoy seguro de que son los deseos de Harry, mire a mi pequeño para asegurarme de que es lo que ambos quieren.

—Sí, Paddy, eso queremos, por favor.

Dijo mirando mal al rubio y esté se ruborizo un poco, Lucius miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De verdad los quiero a ambos.

Dijo mirándome, nunca dude que llegará a sentir cariño por mi pequeño, él realmente es una persona fácil de amar, con sus detalles y los pequeños pastelitos que obligaba a Dobby a hacerle para poder regalarle a todos.

Me reafirme en mi plan de trabajar en Hogwarts para cuando ellos entraran, no importa el infierno de discusiones que se vienen con Lucius, estoy seguro de que no me lo pondrá fácil, pero así tendré vigilado y tranquilo a Dumbledore, además, yo puedo salir en cualquier momento del colegio.

Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron! Y perdón por la tardanza, tuve una semana difícil y apenas pude subirlo, lo siento de verdad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y de no ser así, me hagan saber que les molesto.**_


	7. Capítulo 5: Maleables

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling y a WB, no se a quien más y yo no gano nada con esto.**

 **Advertencia: Es... bueno, una relación h/h, por lo que si no es de tu agrado, recomiendo que retrocedas y vayas a otra historia.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

5

La cabeza me palpita, cada mueble esta hecho pedazos, ese era el plan, pero ambos chicos lograron hacerlo a la primera, además se trataba de que los explotaran para luego regresarlos a su forma original, tan solo tienen seis años y su magia parece ser mayor a lo que se esperaba, me arriesgue a contactar con Poppy para preguntarle si esto es normal, ella no tenía idea. Mantiene un registro férreo sobre cada uno de los magos que ha traído al mundo y en esta ocasión parecía no saber qué pasa con ninguno, le preocupa que su cuerpo no tolere tanta magia o le preocupaba hasta hace unos días.

Draco y Harry están tan agotados que se dejaron caer sobre lo que antes era un gran sillón, los muebles no volvían a ser igual de cómodos. Cerré los ojos y maldije en distintos idiomas a Lucius, de él fue la flamante idea de que los chicos ya tienen edad suficiente para comenzar a practicar con su magia y por consecuente, tener una varita, no quiso confesar donde consiguió dichas varitas y me impresiona que ambas les funcionen tan bien a los chicos, ellos probablemente no querrán dejarlas, pero esas son provisionales.

La chimenea escupió a Remus justo cuando más lo necesito, analizó la habitación, sé que está esperando a que le explique qué es lo que paso por aquí, no tiene mucho que Lucius adquirió las varitas para los chicos. Con un paso de varita todo vuelve a su estado original y los chicos quedan cubiertos por una manta, Draco está rodeando la cintura de Harry.

—Lucius mencionó hace un par de semanas que los niños necesitaban comenzar a aprender hechizos y controlar su magia, sabes que las familias antiguas tienen por costumbre enseñar a sus descendientes a temprana edad.

Arqueo una ceja antes de sentarse a mi lado y exhalar, cerró los ojos.

—Vengo de Hogwarts —Decidió dejar pasa el tema y comenzó con lo que lo trae a la casa, dejó que se creará un ambiente de curiosidad, cuando pudo oler mi impaciencia, continúo— No tengo idea de cuánto sabes del asunto, por lo visto Lucius te protege demasiado —Me lanzó esa mirada de "Lo siento, tienes que saberlo" — Teníamos a Pettigrew, incluso Dumbledore lo vio y se aseguró de decírselo al Ministro, pero ahora no quieren alertar a la gente, los seguidores de Riddle han estado molestando desde hace un par de semanas, no quieren que se haga de conocimiento público.

No me está diciendo algo, puedo intuirlo en sus hombros tensos y su mirada fija en un punto lejano.

—Remus, no tengo idea de porque no me estás diciendo todo, pero ahora es el momento indicado, no cuando esté molesto contigo por no habérmelo dicho antes que otra persona.

—Dumbledore quiere verte, Sirius. Estoy seguro de que quiere mantener a Harry cerca, no le gusta para nada que él no pueda controlarlo —Su mirada destila preocupación— Sabes que no queremos que vuelvan a Inglaterra, pero es algo que deberían comenzar a considerar.

Una mirada penetrante me hizo girar la cabeza para observar a Draco despierto, está fulminándonos con la mirada, su cuerpo completamente tenso cubre el de Harry.

—Nadie se lo va a llevar. —Le aseguro—.

Está tan molesto que su magia se está descontrolando, un jarrón explota lanzando los pedazos a una velocidad preocupante, al darse cuenta de la dirección que lleva el jarrón roto, Draco forma un escudo a su alrededor y las piezas caen al suelo sin más.

Remus luce muy impactado, no importa cuántos berrinches vea, Draco siempre obtiene la misma expresión de él y lo hace inflar el pecho, justo como haría en ese momento si Harry no lo estuviera mirando con reproche.

ϟ

Imposible, esto es imposible. Draco no ha querido soltar a Harry en días, ni siquiera para bañarse, hace tal escándalo que termino claudicando y los baño juntos, la única solución que encuentro es hablar con Harry para que él haga que su pequeño demonio se tranquilice. Después de escuchar lo que dijo Remus, Draco adoptó esa actitud y no quiere entender razones, no le importaron los regaños de Lucius, ni siquiera que le quitara todos sus juguetes, incluso a los juguetes de Harry fueron retirados, al darse cuenta, Draco estuvo a punto de claudicar, eso hasta que Harry James Potter osara decirle que estaba bien, que podían ponerse a leer.

Será todo un desafío encontrar a Harry solo porque parece que a él no le importa la atención desmedida de Draco, incluso puedo asegurar que le encanta dicho comportamiento, el pequeño demonio únicamente se relaja cuando viene Luna, después de la fiesta de los chicos, los tres se hicieron muy buenos amigos, ella y Blaise Zabini visitan con gran continuidad la casa.

Es muy temprano para que cualquiera esté despierto, yo no he podido pegar ojo porque Lucius sigue de viaje, él prometió volver en menos de una semana y ya van dos, después de que Remus me informará de la situación, no dejo de preocuparme a cada minuto y las noches son peores ¿Y si le pasa algo?

Mi cuerpo no puede continuar acostado, el sol va saliendo lentamente y me otorga algo de luz, voy al cuarto de los niños y abro la puerta con cuidado, no quiero hacer un movimiento brusco haciéndolos despertar.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí y volver la mirada a la cama, los atentos ojos de Harry me observan, aun entre los brazos de Draco, me sonríe ampliamente y con delicadeza se suelta del abrazo. Baja de la cama con tanto cuidado que el dragón no despierta, nos sentamos en los sillones, él recarga su cabeza en mis piernas y cierra los ojos.

—Harry, me gustaría que hablaras con Draco, no queremos apartarlos, no haríamos algo que pudiera lastimarlos.

—Lo sé, Paddy. Pero no puedo decirle nada, me gusta su cercanía —Se sonrojo violentamente, hizo que una sonrisa se ampliara en mi rostro y le picara las costillas— Es lo único que puedo hacer por él, de verdad le da ansiedad la posibilidad de un distanciamiento. Tiene pesadillas de eso, Paddy, no pienso pedirle que se controle, lo superara con un poco de tiempo, él hace múltiples cosas por mí y nunca me da la oportunidad de devolverle el favor. —Un puchero se forma en sus labios— Lo quiero demasiado como para alejarlo y además es mío ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Decir que estoy impresionado es poco, Harry y Draco siempre han sido bastante inteligentes, después de las sesiones con Snape y Remus, eso aumentó, sobre todo con el primero, no admitía las palabras mal dichas y las respuestas vagas, los obligó a leer y cada semana traía un monton de libros para ellos. Parece no molestarles ese hecho y ahora puedo ver que mis niños ya están forjando su carácter, puede parecer que Harry es tímido a quien no lo conozca y eso es algo totalmente erróneo, la mayoría de las veces Draco inicia la conversación, pero Harry tiene tantas cosas por decir que se toma minutos para poder hacerlo mientras Draco se queda escuchando cada palabra y almacenándola, después él es capaz de repetir cada cosa que dijo Harry e incluso nos contextualiza, diciendo fecha, lugar y cualquier dato que él considere importante.

Todos están impresionados con ellos, Lucius cada noche me repite que eso es debido al vínculo que tienen, que son inteligentes, pero se potencio más al estar juntos desde un principio. Incluso hemos pasado noches pensando en lo fuerte que será su relación para cuando estén en el colegio, ambos sabemos que querrán dañarlos, esperamos que el número de personas que logren hacerlo sea nulo, pero sabemos lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el humano, muchos notaran cual es la debilidad del otro y será demasiado fácil dañarlos.

 _"_ _No si yo puedo evitarlo"_ es algo que escucho con total nitidez, una noche después de que los niños jugaran y corrieran hasta caer dormidos, Snape, Remus, Lucius y yo hablamos de esto mismo, de lo probable que es que dañen a uno para hacer lo mismo con el otro, fue cuando Snape intervino.

Todos sabemos que no podemos rodearlos en una burbuja, por lo que mi decisión de trabajar en el colegio fue anulada, no queremos que ellos sean dependientes de alguien más, ya es malo que sean dependientes uno del otro, eso se podría tornar malo y enfermizo, pero tenemos la confianza en que eso no ocurrirá, que esa dependencia será maleable, que lo pondrán a su favor y harán una mejor versión de sí mismos.

Mi pequeño ya está dormido de nuevo, lo cargo y lo regreso a la cama, Draco se mueve y abre los ojos, me mira fijamente antes de volver a abrazar a Harry, articula un "Lo siento" antes de volver a dormir.

Salgo de la habitación y una risa irónica se escapa de mis labios ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Yo, teniendo todos esos pensamientos y queriendo a esos dos pequeños como si fueran mis propios hijos.

 _"_ _Sirius Black únicamente dependerá y cuidará de Sirius Black, no tendré hijos ni mucho menos pareja, la vida es una y hay que vivirla"_

Es algo que solía decir en cada reunión de los merodeadores, James se burlaba en cada ocasión y decía:

 _"_ _Padfoot, yo espero que de verdad tengas familia, que te des la oportunidad de experimentar este sentimiento que es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y espero estar ahí para verlo"_

Me partía el corazón que él no pudiera verme y que su hijo ahora fuera mi responsabilidad, ahora simplemente no imagino mi vida de otra forma, en aquellos tiempos quedaron olvidadas las noches largas y llenas de alcohol y habitaciones extrañas, cuerpos a mis lados y olores desconocidos.

ϟ

Lucius entra a la habitación y mi ceño se frunce automáticamente, debió decirme lo que estaba pasando, soy su pareja, no su hijo. No necesito protección, necesito confianza, que me vea como a su igual.

Al observarlo con mayor detenimiento puedo apreciar las marcas violáceas que tiene bajo los ojos, incluso se le ve un poco despeinado, se sienta a mi lado y hace que me levante para ponerme en su regazo. Olisquea mi cuello y deja besos en toda esa parte, sopla haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorra.

—Si crees que con esto se me va a olvidar todo lo que no me dijiste, estás muy equivocado.

Mordió mi cuello, estoy seguro de que saco un poco de sangre, su mano estaba rondando mi entrepierna, por lo que mi pene se encuentra completamente erecto.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación.

No me dejó caminar, me obligó a girarme y me cargó como si fuera un bebé, salimos con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Llegamos rápido a la habitación, él ya mueve su pelvis, moliéndola contra la mía, muerde mi lóbulo y cierra la puerta con hechizos y un segundo después siento el aire recorrer mi cuerpo casi como una caricia.

Me remuevo un poco y abro los ojos, tiene una marca en el cuello, eso no se hizo con un golpe, atraigo mi varita y hago que se aleje de mí, con otro giro, mi ropa está completamente puesta.

— ¿Con quién diablos estuviste?

Mis ojos arden, no he parpadeado desde que vi esa marca, él no hubiera podido verla donde está, por lo que no pudo borrarla con un simple hechizo.

—Sirius yo…

Levanto una mano para detenerlo, una buena explicación no inicia con un: "Sirius, yo…" eso sólo da pie a muchas palabras inservibles. Siempre pensé que, al decidir juntarme con alguien, ese alguien estaría totalmente loco por mí y no me engañaría, hay un límite que jamás pase, salir con más de una persona a la vez, abro la puerta y salgo ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? No puedo separar a mis pequeños, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí.

Él esta atrás de mí, mis pasos me llevaron a la chimenea, mi mano ya tiene polvos flu.

—Mañana vendrá Remus y empacará todas mis cosas y las de Harry.

Su rostro antes carente de expresión ahora muestra preocupación, miedo, dolor, entre otras que no estoy dispuesto a analizar.

Aviento los polvos y murmuro "Casa Black", el lúgubre ambiente me recibe, Kreacher aparece con un suave "ploff" al ver mi mirada de pocos amigos desaparece, nada en este lugar me gusta, todo es tan opaco que no me deja respirar o puede ser que eso pase desde hace un gran tiempo, justo cuando vi esa marca en Lucius y su explicación fue errónea, pudo haber dicho que se golpeó contra una repisa y bien pude creerle, quedarme entre sus brazos y dejar que me follara, que su enorme polla entrara tan rápido que hiciera arder todo mi interior.

Basta, Sirius, deja de pensar en él, vino a tus brazos con la marca de otro hombre, ya no te quiere. Irremediablemente pasa, pero ahora estoy tan necesitado que no me importa que tenga ese estúpido chupete, las lágrimas escocen en mis ojos y anhelan deslizarse, se sienten tan dolidas como yo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dejando que mi hombre se quede solo y el cabrón que lo tuvo entre sus brazos se quede con él. ¿De verdad?

No pasan ni cinco minutos para que vuelva a nuestra casa, él está frente a la chimenea y su mirada es salvaje, su mano con varita se eleva y la puerta del estudio se cierra, se levanta con lentitud, sus movimientos son fluidos y no hace ruido, me recuerda a las panteras del zoológico muggle al que lleve a los niños hace meses.

Su mano va a mi barbilla y la aprieta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de saltar y obligarlo a que me agarre, mis piernas ahora rodean su cintura y mis labios están ocupados dejando marcas en todo su cuello, él ya elimino la marca criminal, por lo que hago una en el lugar exacto y con más fuerza de la necesaria, escucho su gruñido y me aparto para besarlo, sus labios están rojos y sé que los ha estado mordiendo, se abren automáticamente para mí y nuestras lenguas comienzan una batalla de poder, finalmente lo dejo tomar el control, aparecemos en nuestra habitación nuevamente, esta vez él me quita la ropa lentamente mientras yo hago lo contrario, los botones saltan y desaparezco sus pantalones, con los pies bajo su ropa interior y me deshago de su agarre para moverme al centro de la cama, él se pone sobre mí, nos doy la vuelta quedando sobre él, su miembro a pocos centímetros de mi entrada, bajo lo suficiente para que la cabeza de su pene ya esté palpitando en mi esfínter.

Pasa el apretado anillo que forma mi entrada, me dejo caer con tanta fuerza que me llena completamente, escucho su jadeo y sus manos presionan mi cintura, dejaran una gran marca.

La comida está a punto de ser servida, y los niños aun no bajan, ambos alegaron que tenían que vestirse ellos solos porque de otra forma jamás aprenderían a escoger su ropa, Lucius me mira desde su asiento.

—Deja de mirarme así, no me iré. Quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Te aseguro que no voy a tolerar que actúes de esa manera, tal vez con Narcissa tenías la libertad de salir y buscar a tus hombres, pero si de verdad quieres que siga a tu lado, pensaras mejor antes de actuar, no me interesan las explicaciones a tales actos, si vuelvo a ver algo así, tomo las cosas de Harry y salgo por la chimenea, no podrás volver a contactarme. No puedo tolerar volver a sentirme así, Luc. Si haces que me sienta así de nuevo, cortare tu pene y lo tendré de trofeo en la Casa de los Black.

No dijo nada referente a mis palabras.

—Vamos a regresar a Inglaterra, sin embargo, debes estar dispuesto a que no me despegare de tu lado ni un solo segundo. También, debes acceder a dar clases en el Colegio para Aurores, debes pensar en tu seguridad, Black. No pienso perderte antes de haberte tenido, si accedes a reunirte con Dumbledore, me gustaría que me dejaras estar presente. Puede sonar a que te estoy imponiendo las cosas, pero ambos sabemos que tú haces lo que se te viene en gana, sólo quiero asegurarme de que sabes cuales son mis deseos.

* * *

 _ **N.a. Siento mucho la tardanza, estuve enferma como por una semana y no tenía mucha inspiración, espero que les haya gustado, en un rato respondo reviews pasados, los amo.**_

 _ **Peace &Love. **_

_**Ohno.**_


	8. Capítulo 6: Tormentoso momento

**Disclaimer: J.K. es dueña de Potter y todos sus asociados, no gano nada con esto.**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre 3.**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

6

Regresar a Inglaterra no resultó ser la mejor decisión y todos podemos darnos cuenta, no necesitamos que nuestra familia esté saliendo en primera plana cada mañana y menos que los reporteros estén acampando afuera de la Mansión esperando que los niños salgan a jugar.

Menos aun cuando Harry comenzó a llenarse de ronchas y cambiar de color tan rápido que no pudimos prevenir que fuera a San Mungo, cierto rubio de ocho años está furioso y extremadamente preocupado porque Harry se encuentra en cuarentena y no permiten que nadie lo visite, Draco hizo un gran trabajo enojándose, llorando y luego dejando de hablar, justo ahora va la segunda semana que no le habla a nadie, se limita a comer y leer, hace lo que Severus y Remus le piden sin rechistar y a la perfección, es como si esperará que con eso lo llevemos a verlo y por más que queramos, el medimago fue bastante claro, Draco no puede ir.

Se encerró en su habitación desde que Severus se fue, una bandeja con su comida favorita en mis manos me impide abrir la puerta, murmuró un hechizo y la puerta se abre mostrándome a un Draco hecho bolita en su cama, se escuchan los sollozos por lo que me apresuro a llegar con él, dejo la bandeja en la mesita y me acerco, pongo una mano en su hombro y se gira para mirarme, su rostro y ojos completamente rojos, su cabello está desarreglado y es algo sorprendente, él odia su cabello desordenado, cada mañana Harry pasa al menos una hora peinando a Draco, antes lo hacía el pequeño Dragón, pero mi pequeño se empecino en que él quería hacerlo que Draco no tuvo oportunidad contra eso.

— ¿Qué pasa, hijo?

Hace años que él comenzó a decirme papá, la primera vez que lo escuché casi escupo el agua, después ya no podía dejar de escucharlo, Harry jamás me dijo así y es algo que agradezco y odio, porque de alguna forma espere que él con el tiempo también me llamara de la misma manera, pero Harry decidió seguir diciéndome Paddy, cada año vemos el álbum fotográfico de sus padres y cada que la ocasión lo amerita, le cuento una anécdota de los Merodeadores a las cuales se volvió fanático.

—Él va a pensar que lo abandonamos.

Su tono de voz rompe mi corazón, es bajo y lleno de tristeza, lo traslado a mi regazo para abrazarlo y pasar mi mano por su espalda intentando que se tranquilice y deje de soltar hipidos.

— ¿Por qué crees eso, Draco?

—No lo creo, papá, lo sé, él ya piensa que lo abandonamos, cuando regresé no querrá que nos acerquemos.

Al decir eso, Draco no se calmó, se alteró más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, Lucius dijo que era posible que necesitáramos un hechizo para dormir a Draco, no creí que fuera necesario.

Tuve que forzar a mi mente para crear mi patronus y pedirle a Lucius que venga, no espere mucho ya que él ya venía en camino, el collar que nunca se quita está vibrando tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo, no hace falta que le diga algo, hace el hechizo y un segundo después nuestro dragón ya está durmiendo, un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, deposito el cuerpo de mi pequeño en la cama y le pongo una manta encima.

Ahora es cuando me parece una idea estupenda ese collar suyo, cada que alguno está en malas condiciones, su medallón comienza a vibrar, sí el peligro es mayor, se pone caliente.

Lucius toma mi mano y me arrastra afuera, caminamos a su estudio y cierra la puerta al entrar, no hay nadie más en la Mansión ¿Para qué hacerlo?

—Él volverá a tener un episodio como esté, si no es que peor y yo no voy a ver a mi hijo sufriendo de tal manera, lo mantendremos dormido los días restantes.

Se sienta en el sillón de dos plazas y espera a que me reúna con él, su expresión es seria.

—No puedes dormirlo durante cinco días, Lucius.

Sus labios son una fina línea.

—Puedo y lo haré, sólo yo conozco el contra hechizo, Sirius. No puedes pretender que despierte a Draco cuando Harry aun no puede salir, vengo de San Mungo y ya regreso su color y no les importa, lo quieren dejar ahí un par de días más.

— ¿Te dejaron verlo?

Negó con pesadez, Harry se metió de lleno en ganarse el cariño de Lucius aunque ya lo tuviera, él nunca lo va a aceptar, pero quiso a Harry desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

—No, son unos incompetentes, por lo que el medimago de la familia ya se encuentra examinando a Harry.

— ¿Te dejaron hacer eso?

Volvió a negar, de nuevo se ve cansado y su cabello desordenado.

—No, pero Harry ha pasado ahí más tiempo del que debía y creo que lo mantienen ahí porque es _el salvador del Mundo Mágico_ y al parecer todos quieren atenderlo, vi una cantidad excesiva de gente afuera de su habitación, Sirius.

Sus dientes rechinaron y apretó los puños ¿Decirle o no decirle? Es la pregunta que ronda mi mente desde que desapareció y estoy seguro que no volverá.

—Lucius, me parece que el chico con el que te revolcaste hace años quería más dinero y yo no estaba por la labor de avisarte, además, mis pequeños están sufriendo y él se atrevió a aparecer aquí, debo admitir que me sorprendió _que su chimenea esté conectada con la de aquí._ ¿Estamos jugando, Lucius? ¿De verdad quieres tener problemas conmigo? ¿O acaso la relación no era exclusiva? De ser así me hubieses dicho desde antes y contactaba con un conocido…

Me felicito por la tranquilidad con la que salieron mis palabras, es algo así como aquel dicho muggle _"La calma que precede a la tormenta",_ hay algo que mi madre me enseñó y es que lo único que jamás se comparte es a tu pareja, además de eso, un hechizo bastante útil para encoger el pene y cortarlo de ser necesario, es de magia oscura pero no me importara utilizarlo.

—No me permitiste explicarte en aquella ocasión, permite que te explique en está. No me revolqué con él, insensato, estúpido desconfiado. —Bufó— Su chimenea no está conectada a la nuestra, llegó desde una de las mansiones de los Malfoy, no pongas esa cara, no lo estoy manteniendo, es de la familia por lo que tiene derechos, sí, fue él quien me dejo esa marca —Tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos—, en el calor de la discusión se molestó tanto que me dio un empujón y aunque te parezca inverosímil, me lastimé con una repisa.

—Y supongo que decidiste no decirme nada como castigo por no confiar en ti.

Es simple, así es como funcionamos y no me importa, si él me ama lo demás es secundario o no tanto si estoy dispuesto a cortar miembros de cualquiera que intente acercarse a mi pareja.

Abrió la boca para responder al momento que un patronus apareció en la estancia.

 _«Señor Malfoy, sigo en San Mungo al lado del joven Potter, le informo que él está en buen estado, sin mencionar que bajo de peso, le recomiendo que vengan por él ya mismo.»_

Ambos nos levantamos y corrimos a la chimenea, murmuramos la dirección y esperamos la sensación, el medimago está justo frente a nosotros, Harry se esconde tras él y las palabras de Draco regresan a mi mente.

 _«Él va a pensar que lo abandonamos»_

Camina hacia nosotros y no dice nada, ciertamente perdió peso y tiene ojeras pronunciadas, se me estruja el corazón al ver que evade mi mirada, se agarra de mi túnica y espera a que Lucius y yo nos movamos a la chimenea, es cuestión de minutos para llegar y un segundo después, Harry desaparece, no es que corriera, no salió de la habitación, él literalmente desapareció.

— ¿Harry? Merlín, no me hagas esto ¿Dónde estás?

Lucius murmura un hechizo y aparece un mapa de la Mansión, puntos rojos marcando donde está cada integrante de la familia, Harry no se ve por ningún lado. Nuestro siguiente recurso es despertar a cierto veela que querrá asesinarnos tan pronto escuche que acabamos de volver con Harry y se dio a la fuga.

—No dejará de impresionarme nunca.

A mí tampoco, cariño, a mí tampoco. Nos ponemos en marcha a la habitación de Draco, su padre lo despierta y tan pronto abre los ojos nos mira asombrado y un poco irritado.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, padre. Puedo lidiar con el dolor.

Nos toma por sorpresa a ambos la seriedad con la que lo dice, incluso su mirada ha cambiado, es como si de un momento a otro, todo cayera de golpe.

—Draco, hay una buena y una mala noticia.

—Primero la mala.

No lo dude.

—Harry ya salió de San Mungo —Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y se levantó de un salto— la mala, es que tan pronto llegamos aquí, desapareció.

Ahora tiene lágrimas a rebosar y sus labios son una fina línea, sus manos se apretaron en puños, sus pies se mueven a la puerta y nos da una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Debieron llevarme, esto es _su_ culpa.

Lo seguimos porque no podemos hacer otra cosa, nos mantenemos a una distancia prudente y él va abriendo cada puerta de las habitaciones de la casa, no se toma ni un minuto para descansar cuando termina en esta torre, incluso corre hacia una alcoba en particular, abre la puerta y ahí se encuentra encogido Harry, una burbuja lo rodea y su llanto es audible.

ϟ

 _Draco POV_

Verlo en esa posición, completamente vulnerable y con su escudo me hace retroceder un paso, he visto ese escudo desde dentro, nadie puede pasarlo a menos que Harry quiera y ahora no quiere, me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, es una mirada por completo herida y sólo quiero abrazarlo, necesito tenerlo en mis brazos, por favor.

Está comenzando a causarme un dolor físico tenerlo tan cerca y no poder abrazarlo, asegurarle que estoy aquí y no volveré a dejar que nos aparten sin importar la situación, la piel comienza a darme comezón y las lágrimas de mis ojos se desbordan, llevo una mano a mi nariz para limpiar la sangre que escurre, unos segundos después veo borroso.

—Por favor.

Lo digo tan bajo que estoy seguro no me escuchó, tengo la esperanza de que leyera mis labios, por favor déjame entrar, no me apartes, no lo puedo soportar.

Al ver que la sangre se niega a seguir en mi cuerpo, su expresión es de susto y alarma, al segundo siguiente estoy siendo llevado a él y traspaso su burbuja, caigo en su regazo y me rodea rápidamente, ambos nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele, pero es un dolor que estaba deseando sentir.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Tengo que poner mi mano sobre su boca para acallar sus palabras, niego para hacerle entender que no tiene nada que sentir, lo tengo de nuevo, lo tengo en mis brazos y está acariciando mi espalda. Quito la mano de su boca y pongo ambas en sus mejillas, lo lleno de besos y termino dando uno en sus labios, se sonroja tan profundo que hace que sonría, le quedaron algunas marcas en el cuello y se ven tan adorables.

—No vuelvas a creer que yo te abandonaría, es estúpido pensar eso y, sobre todo, no vuelvas a negarme el estar junto a ti, duele demasiado.

El negarme a acercarme fue lo que dolió más, no quería hacerlo si Harry no me lo permitía, no pensaba forzarlo a algo que no quisiera.

—Y tú no vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes que no importa que tan molesto esté, siempre te quiero cerca.

Escondo mi rostro en su cuello y me tranquiliza su aroma tan familiar.

—Espantaste demasiado a papá, como vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, tendrá serias consecuencias.

Y lo digo completamente en serio, no puedo volver a perderlo de esa manera, sufrí demasiado buscándolo por cada habitación, abriendo cada puerta sin poder encontrarlo y con mi corazón partiéndose un poco con cada fallo.

Asintió ante mis palabras y continúo abrazándome.

ϟ

 _Sirius POV_

Harry ha pasado una semana adaptándose de nuevo e intentando que Draco vuelva a su actitud natural. Tan pronto se esparció la noticia de que ya está en casa una cantidad extravagante de cartas llegaron y todas ellas con el mismo contenido: "Esperamos que Harry Potter esté mejor. Nos preguntábamos si podemos ir a visitarlo"

Todas ellas fueron quemadas tan pronto nos dimos cuenta que es lo que querían y eso además de que Draco fulminaba cada lechuza y amenazó con asesinar cada animal que se atreviera a dejar una carta más, era estúpido que si quiera preguntaran si podían visitarlo ¿Qué les hacía pensar que eso era posible?

Ambos están practicando hechizos de defensa ya que Remus se toma bastante en serio su seguridad y dice que nunca es suficiente. Incluso Moony mismo ha estado estudiando diferentes hechizos y buscando nuevos para poder enseñarlos a los pequeños y así ellos tengan más posibilidades si llegan a atacarlos.

— ¡Bien, chicos!

Por fin lograron que saliera a la perfección el escudo, Harry ya lo había hecho una vez y después de eso, no le salía, hasta ahora, nunca había visto que un hechizo se juntara con el de alguien más y formara algo tan perfecto como esto, Draco y Harry tienen sus varitas elevadas aún, su escudo es tan sólido que no lo penetra algo físico, no sólo los defiende de los hechizos, también de los golpes. Finalmente terminan el hechizo.

— ¿Podemos ir a Hogsmeade? A Harry se le antojaron las varitas de regaliz y ya se han acabado en casa.

Draco lució muy diplomático con la petición y aunque quisiera no podía negarme y, además, podría aprovecharme de que Moony aún no se va para obligarlo a acompañarnos porque nunca es suficiente la protección que puedan tener esos dos. Lucius siempre manda a un par de elfos con nosotros.

—Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con que dejaron que sus ranas de chocolate huyeran y ahora se han quedado sin golosinas ¿Verdad?

Fue una escena bastante digna de ver ya que ambos se encontraban sentados al estilo indio en medio de la habitación con un monton de cajas abiertas rodeándolos y las ranas de chocolate huyendo despavoridas, cuando acordaron ya no pudieron agarrar a ninguna y tuvieron un mohín el resto del día. Sus únicas palabras ante tal acontecimiento fueron: _"Ellas se veían tan tristes ahí encerradas"_

En realidad, eran muchos empaques. Hace poco tiempo Lucius las había traído para que pudieran completar su colección de cromos y ya no estuvieran pidiendo cada dos días.

Tuvieron la decencia de lucir compungidos por la fechoría y ahora se ven bastante apenados.

—De verdad queremos varitas de regaliz, Paddy. La última vez que fuimos vimos a unos niños comiéndolas y se nos antojaron, pero ya teníamos nuestras ranas.

Mismas que dejaron huir.

—Pienso que después de tanto esfuerzo, merecen unos cuantos dulces.

Moony me miro cómplice y no pude negarme porque vamos, me dio esa mirada que hace años no veía y eso sólo hizo que me emocionara un poco más de lo normal. Tomamos nuestros abrigos y nos dirigimos directo a la chimenea, Draco tomo mi mano al momento, me giré para ver que hacia Harry y lo vi conversando con Moony.

—Supongo que seremos tú y yo, Dragón.

—Sí, Harry siempre se emociona cuando viene Moony porque él siempre le cuenta anécdotas de su madre. La verdad sea dicha, son muy buenas. ¿Por qué tu nunca le cuentas, papá?

Lo pensé durante el minuto que nos tomó viajar a Las Tres Escobas, un leve glamour nos ayudó a pasar desapercibidos mientras esperamos a Harry y Moony, aparecen unos minutos después. Harry tiene una enorme sonrisa y siempre aparece después de que habla con Remus.

—Todos tenemos una forma diferente de lidiar con el dolor, la de Moony es reviviendo sus recuerdos cada que Harry le pide alguna memoria, la mía es evitar recordar.

Asiente sin cuestionar más, salimos del establecimiento y nos adentramos al pueblo, hay bastante gente y si no hubiera estado Moony conmigo, hace un rato que hubiera dado media vuelta para regresar a casa.

Los niños se toman la mano antes de seguir caminando hacia Honeydukes y antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando, se topan con Ronald Weasley.

— ¡Caracoles hervidos!

Es lo único que alcanza a decir el pequeño antes de que Molly Weasley regrese para llevárselo y saludarnos en el proceso.

No se toma ni un minuto para ser cortes; sólo se va tan pronto como llegó, los chicos ya están cerca de la tienda de dulces y se ven ansiosos por entrar; nos están esperando.

Nos lleva cerca de una hora terminar en Honeydukes y sigo preguntándome cómo deje que compraran tantos dulces. Debo agregar que Moony tuvo bastante que ver con eso, porque cuando ellos tenían todas esas ranas y esas varitas, fue imposible quitárselas y menos cuando fue Harry quien las pidió directamente.

Nos detenemos para descansar, ambos han estado yendo de un lugar a otro sin parar y ahora quieren comer sus dulces, antes deberíamos comer algo; y no importa cuánto insista en que deben esperar para comer algo nutritivo y eso dejarlo como postre, nunca hacen caso.

Nos quedamos frente a los chicos y ellos nos ignoran por completo.

—Albus me ofreció el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. —No me sorprende que lo haya hecho, lo que me sorprende aún menos es lo que dice después—. Me pregunto si te gustaría ser profesor de Vuelo, con todo lo que eso implica.

—Es algo que tengo que considerar, no puedo darle una respuesta pronto, si aún quiere que sea profesor en unos años, que me mande una lechuza.

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza, como muchos, yo también termine con mis vacaciones y me voy a tardar más de lo esperado en subir capítulos, voy a tratar de que sean largos. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos y buen inicio de semana :3**

Alexis: Es que los niños son perfectos, espero que con este capítulo ya no odies tanto a Lucius, espero verte más seguido por aquí y gracias por la anterior ayuda brindada, nos estamos leyendo, besos.

DrarryLover: Creí que sólo seguías Los Planes de un Sly, gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy un poco mejor. Y sí, se que la codependencia puede ser mala, pero trato de llevarla balanceada y cambiará un poco cuando entren a Hogwarts, nos estamos leyendo, guapa. Besos.


	9. Capítulo 7: Destinos sellados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, el universo y todo, es de J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna, creo yo.**

 **Nota: ¿Alguna ha ido a la página de fb I love BottomHarry? Nah, yo no estoy promocionando nada. Ahí me encontraran perdiendo el tiempo en vez de adelantar los capítulos. xD**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

7

El Callejón Diagon está atestado de gente que se aparta tan pronto ven a mis chicos y esto no es por la impresión o porque quieran observarlos a una mayor distancia para admirar cualquier detalle, no. Esto es porque Draco los mira a todos de manera escalofriante y Harry tuvo que crear una burbuja enorme que los rodea, y no es que esta burbuja se vea, yo sé que está ahí, al llegar todos trataron de acercarse al Niño que Vivió, ocasionando que Draco sufra de un dolor de cabeza fuerte y su bello inexistente se elevara, ahora los choques parecen afectarlos a ambos, ya sea que toquen a Draco o a Harry, les afecta.

—Empezaremos con Madame Malkin, puede que tenga listas las túnicas para cuando terminemos todas las compras —Lucius habló mirando a todos con gesto malhumorado— Con toda esta gente, es imposible que sea así; de cualquier modo, me gustaría iniciar ahí.

Conocer cada faceta de Lucius fue una delicia, cada día me sorprendía con algo nuevo y hacía que lo amará un poco más con cada nuevo descubrimiento. Nos metimos al local y esperamos a que se desocupara, la bruja nos miraba asombrada y hubiera achuchado[i] a Harry si no tuviera su burbuja. Se giró a mirarnos con una expresión de duda.

—Chicos, ella necesita acercarse un poco para tomar sus medidas.

En realidad, podía hacerlo sin acercarse, pero mantener el hechizo por tanto tiempo debe estar desgastándolos, al estar tomados de las manos comparten la magia, Lucius y yo aún investigamos sobre esto, no queremos que su núcleo mágico sufra una descompensación, y por más que hemos intentado hablar con ellos, no logramos algún avance.

Cada que alguno nos ve leyendo sobre eso, hace una mueca y sale de la habitación, es como si los estuviéramos ofendiendo.

Madame Malkin se acercó a pellizcar la mejilla de Harry y llenarlo de besos. No pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando dio un par de brincos retrocediendo, volvió a mirarnos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Usted tiene la culpa, por algo los chicos venían con una protección.

—Señor Malfoy…

—No es de su incumbencia, Malkin, por lo que le pido se limite a hacer su trabajo, recibirá una compensación por los inconvenientes.

Los chicos la miraron molestos ¿En serio? Tenemos que arreglar esto. Lucius ya está mirándome y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

Pasamos de tienda en tienda, Harry quiso un gato con el pelaje blanco mientras que Draco eligió una lechuza negra.

Ollivander nos esperaba por lo que ya tenía una gran cantidad de cajas en el mostrador apiladas en dos montones, saco dos varitas y las puso en las manos de mis pequeños, un gran error porque todas las cajas acomodadas detrás de él, salieron volando y los vidrios se rompieron.

Mis chicos dejaron las varitas al mismo tiempo y se acercaron más al otro sin tocarse en realidad. Pasamos al menos media hora ahí, Harry comenzaba a impacientarse y sus tripas ya están gruñendo.

Draco ya tiene su varita y sólo esperamos a que Ollivander llegue con otra caja. Esta varita hace que un aire desordene más el cabello de Harry y que Draco suelte un gemido al verlo así, pasa sus manos por las hebras negras tratando de acomodarlo como a él le gusta.

— ¿Y si ellos no…?

Lucius no me dejó terminar.

— ¿Si no quedan en la misma casa? Lo hablaremos en casa, esté no es lugar adecuado.

Nos damos cuenta de que los chicos nos están observando.

—Harry…

—Ya lo dijo Luc, padrino. Lo hablaremos en casa.

Cuando Harry pudo hablar no sabía de qué manera llamarle a Lucius y no podía decir su nombre completo y su segunda palabra después de D'aco, fue Luc, mi hombre se sorprendió tanto que fue muy cómica su expresión, no importó que le quitara elegancia a su nombre, dejó que Harry lo siguiera llamando así; eso hizo que lo amara un poco más y ver su expresión de deleite cada que Harry se lo decía, no tiene precio.

Al salir de la tienda todos coincidimos en que deberíamos Aparecer en la Mansión dado que a Draco y Lucius les molestaba sobremanera llenarse de hollín, caminamos lo suficiente para pasar las barreras y desaparecer.

ϟ

Nos aseguramos de tener tazas de chocolate caliente con cinco bombones flotando antes de adentrarnos en las posibilidades. En la esquina se reproduce música clásica.

—Ustedes creen que quedaré en Slytherin y Harry en Hufflepuff o Gryffindor ¿No? Es bastante estúpido, el viejo sombrero jamás tomaría en cuenta esa casa, no puedo decir lo mismo de Gryffindor, Harry siempre logra preocuparse más por los demás que de sí mismo.

—Nosotros ya lo habíamos pensado y tenemos un plan, para Draco es imposible quedar en otra casa que no sea Slytherin o Ravenclaw y al parecer él no quiere que esté en Slytherin por alguna estúpida y extraña razón.

—Ustedes dos están diciendo demasiadas groserías —Una mirada de Lucius y ambos están sonrojados— ¿Cuál es esa razón, Draco?

Hinchó el pecho.

—Es evidente, no quiero que Harry esté en el mismo lugar que Parkinson, no la quiero cerca. ¿No ven que nos rodearía un montón de gente queriendo dañar a _mi_ Harry?

Tiene un punto, yo tampoco quiero que se encuentren con un ambiente hostil tan pronto lleguen. Ya tendrán tiempo de enfrentarse a grandes cosas después.

—Si Draco quedara en Slytherin…

El ya mencionado interrumpió a su padre.

—No habrá más que hacer, lo aceptaremos y lidiaremos con cualquiera que nos quiera molestar.

—Chicos —Esperaron pacientemente a que encuentre las palabras exactas— Tienen que ser discretos en cuanto a ustedes, en cuanto se den cuenta que pueden dañarlos con utilizar al otro, será imposible que no lo noten.

No dijeron nada, se limitaron a terminar su chocolate y decir que estaban muy cansados y que irían a dormir.

ϟ

Fue una total sorpresa encontrar a Harry solo en su habitación, esos chicos nunca han dormido en cuartos diferentes y esa es la razón por la que mi chico se ve tan enfurruñado y decaído, no contesto a ninguna de mis preguntas. Lo único que hizo fue darme un beso en la mejilla y acomodarse dándome la espalda.

Cerré la puerta al salir y no me detuve a tocar en la puerta de Draco, él está doblando la ropa que se acaba de quitar, su mirada fija en las prendas que está apretando con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Ya se durmió?

—Dudo que pueda hacerlo, Dragón, si esto es por lo que dije abajo, me parece que está no es la forma adecuada…

—Buenas noches, Paddy.

Se metió entre las cobijas sin decir más, me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente y salí del dormitorio de mi otro chico, espero que las cosas se arreglen antes de que tengan que ir al Colegio.

ϟ

Son imposibles. Jamás creí que llegarían a este punto. Mañana tenemos que ir a dejarlos a la estación para que tomen el tren y ellos no han hablado desde ese día, Harry intentó hablar con Draco un día después, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba dando ningún resultado, después de eso lo evitó todo el tiempo, incluso decidió aprovechar que Remus acababa de pasar su luna llena por lo que se fue a su casa y lo veremos al día siguiente.

Lucius lee apacible en el sillón de enfrente y yo trato de concentrarme en mi propia lectura, Draco entra bastante deprimido.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo mejor era que… —Sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas y el sudor perla su rostro, ya lo esperábamos, sólo que no tan rápido— nos apartáramos un poco.

—Claro que no, mocoso inconsciente y menos si no estuvieron ambos de acuerdo.

Las protecciones de la Mansión nos avisaron de la llegada de alguien, minutos después Harry entró casi corriendo y se arrojó sobre Draco, tuvieron de soporte la pared por lo que no cayeron, Remus entro después con una leve sonrisa.

—Harry estuvo quejándose todo el día de lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser Draco, de unas horas para acá estuvo mucho más inquieto y comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza, me obligó a traerlo de regreso.

—Gracias, Draco estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Harry no lo soltó ni un segundo, ni siquiera aflojó su agarre y Draco no se quejó, están tan sumergidos en la presencia del otro que no escuchan a nadie más. Pero yo tengo algo que decir y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

—Chicos. —No pensé que les tomara tanto salir de su mundo, no desistí hasta que se giraron a mí— Dado este penoso acontecimiento, tomaré el puesto de Profesor de Vuelo en Hogwarts, no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo con sus decisiones estúpidas.

Aparecí mi baúl y sentí los brazos de Lucius rodearme.

—Te acompañare al colegio, ya deberían estar ahí ambos. No sé quién se creen que son, hablare en el Consejo sobre los maestros poco apegados al reglamento.

Me pellizcó una nalga al decir eso.

ϟ

 **Draco POV**

Harry se mantiene cerca pero no lo suficiente, sigue molesto y no puedo culparlo porque yo no tomé en cuenta su opinión; odia que "atente" contra mi salud. Y a mí no me importa si eso significa que lo mantendré sin un solo rasguño, sólo que ahora no me habla, su mano ocasionalmente choca con la mía, la roza o entrelaza su meñique con el mío y eso dura tan poco tiempo que tengo la impresión de que sólo es mi mente.

La estación está abarrotada de gente, el tren se llena poco a poco, Harry hace un rato se me perdió, puede que ya esté en el tren y yo estoy dispuesto a buscarlo, antes de que pueda hacer mi retirada, padre pone una mano en mi hombro.

—Draco, no seas tonto, no permitas que tus pensamientos te traicionen, no sólo cuides de él, cuida de ti. Ambos sabemos que, si piensas en ti, lo estás haciendo también en Harry

El tren está por salir así que me limito a mirarlo solemnemente, espero que eso le aseguré que ya entendí y que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores, eso tan pronto Harry se digne a dirigirme la palabra.

Me deja irme sin más despedida, Sirius ya debe estar en el colegio demasiado ansioso para el comienzo, pensar en eso me obliga a traer de nuevo el que pasará si quedamos en distintas casas, padre nunca habló de eso y me pone los nervios de punta.

Cada compartimiento está lleno, abro uno y Blaise me saluda con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Harry?

Entrecerré los ojos y me dejé caer a su lado.

—No lo sé, tengo que buscarlo.

ϟ

Decidimos no buscarlo, bueno, Blaise y Pansy me detuvieron de hacerlo, ellos alegan que Harry vendrá en cualquier momento y no lo hace, ya estamos cruzando el Lago y sólo ahora veo a Harry a un lado de Luna, ni siquiera puedo empezar a describir las ansias que me comen de dentro, sólo unos minutos más.

El miedo en mi sistema es innegable, es lógico, después de esos días sin hablar con él, me lleva a pensar que considerara prudente estar en otra casa para que así nadie pueda dañarnos. Ahora esto es desastroso, Draco, ¿Cómo pudiste orillarlo a eso?

Se supone que ahora deberíamos estar disfrutando de nuestra primera vista del colegio, tanto tiempo pensando en venir a Hogwarts y todos los planes, para que él este en otro bote.

—Draco, quita esa expresión y baja del bote.

Me apresuró con una mirada, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban caminando hacía el colegio.

Todo fue como si me hubiera adentrado a una nebulosa, no presté atención a nada hasta que nos encontramos formados esperando nuestro turno con el Sombrero, mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto Luna tuvo el Sombrero, no lo pensó mucho, rápidamente estaba siendo mandada a Ravenclaw, antes de ir a su mesa, se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídalo bien, Draco.

Dicho esto, se fue casi saltando a su mesa, sus compañeros terminaron los aplausos en cuanto Luna se acomodó entre dos chicos.

—Draco Malfoy.

La multitud guardó silencio, todos a la expectativa de la casa a la que iré, aunque muchos pueden asegurar que Slytherin es mi única opción, en realidad nadie tiene conocimiento del apego que tenemos Harry y yo, papá se encargó de que nada sobre nosotros fuera publicado.

Mis pasos hacia el Sombrero son precisos y rápidos, quiero pasar cuanto antes este mal momento, dormir y poder tener la certeza de que Harry seguirá a mi lado sin importar nada ¿verdad?

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy, de una familia antigua de Sangre Pura, vaya, que tenemos aquí, toda una contradicción, todos tus antepasados han ido a Slytherin._

 _Aunque tu inteligencia se vería beneficiada en Ravenclaw, serías un excelente estudiante"_

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

No puedo evitar rodar los ojos cuando la profesora McGonagall me quita el sombrero, mi mirada se desvía a la mesa de profesores, Sirius y Remus me regalan grandes sonrisas y pulgares arriba, nadie se percata del intercambio, nadie más que Sev, como siempre.

No miro a nadie al dirigirme a la mesa y tomo asiento un poco apartado de los demás, la cantidad de gente aquí me abruma, Crabbe y Goyle se acercan a mí, poniéndose a mis lados sin preguntarme, mi ceja se arquea y espero tener esa expresión que tanto admiro de padre.

— ¿Y ustedes qué?

—Queremos ser tus amigos.

Padre me habló de sus familias y como tuvo que encargarse de que sus padres no fueran a Azkaban, me advirtió sobre esto y yo esperaba que no lo hicieran, un suspiro escapó de mis labios, recargue mi cabeza en mi mano, por favor Merlín, ampárame y trae a Harry.

Los chicos me están apretando demasiado, se remueven en su lugar y cada vez se pegan más a mí ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

Escuchar que Weasley va a Gryffindor no es una sorpresa, lo reciben con aplausos ensordecedores, Harry es llamado en ese momento, me mira antes de subir y que el sombrero se pose en su cabeza, los segundos pasan y su cara de concentración absoluta me hacen creer que se esfuerza por quedar en una casa en particular, Sirius intercepta mi mirada y me indica que inhale y exhale, imposible, tal vez mis orejas ya están rojas.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Esta vez nadie aplaude, el Gran Comedor se queda en silencio, todos sorprendidos porque el Niño que Vivió haya quedado en Slytherin, él se muestra impasible al caminar hacia la mesa, una burbuja a mi alrededor hace que Crabbe y Goyle se aparten, Harry se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada, los de Slytherin en algún momento reaccionaron y aplaudieron fuerte, miraron impresionados a Harry y unos cuantos quisieron iniciar conversación con él, pero mi chico no les dio oportunidad.

Blaise se sienta frente a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa, Pansy tiene la misma expresión.

La cena pasa sin más percances, los prefectos nos indican por donde tenemos que ir, Sirius nos intercepta antes de que podamos seguir avanzando.

—Chicos…

—Lo sé, Paddy, debimos quedar en Ravenclaw. Cuando Draco quedó en Slytherin tomé la resolución de venir con él ¿Crees que lo dejare solo en esa casa? Para nada, además, si somos lo suficientemente inteligentes, podremos ganarnos a la mayoría y nadie querrá hacernos daño alguno.

Me impresiona que Harry ya lo tenga todo pensado, yo estuve sopesando las posibilidades, distintos escenarios, puede que nos quedáramos en la peor casa posible, pero si te ganas a los Slytherin, ellos te defenderán tan fielmente como los de Gryffindor, incluso más.

* * *

[i] Achuchar: Dícese de dar achuchones a una persona xD LOL, broma. O sea, abrazarlo, pellizcarle las mejillas y eso.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado en un lapso de "No tengo inspiración" o la tenía pero inicie algo nuevo y pues ya sabrán xD espero que les siga gustando como siempre y gracias por todo el amor que le están dando a mis historias 3 Los amo._**

 _DrarryLover:_ _Siempre es un deleite leer tus reviews, gracias por tanto :') me emociona cada que comentas alguna de mis historias, espero te sigan gustando y cumplan tus expectativas. Y claro que seguirás viendo más de mis escritos. Sobre ellos, ya veras, sera super lindo *-*_

 ** _Cambio y fuera, hermosuras. Si dejan un review estarán cooperando para que elfos como Dobby tengan paga._**

 ** _AlltheLove_**


	10. Capítulo 8: Por poco

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ni sus lugares, ni nada del universo :(**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

8

Me reacomodo en la cama sin poder dormir, me he de ver demasiado gracioso a ojos de papá, pero no me importa, quiero estar en el mismo dormitorio que Harry, nosotros nunca hemos dormido separados. Morgana, ¿Quién pensó que esto era una buena idea?

Tengo que restregar mis manos sobre los brazos en un intento para quitar la incomodidad, ya estaría caminando a su habitación, pero no lo quiero molestar, prometí contenerme y limitar mis muestras de afecto, sin embargo, eso no está en mi sangre ¿Cómo esperan que me mantenga apartado de él? Es doloroso, joder, ¿En qué maldito momento acepte esto tan estúpido?

ϟ

Es evidente que no pude dormir y todos lo notan, no es como si se tuviera que ser experto ya que las marcas violáceas bajo mis ojos son bastante llamativas y no las tenía al llegar al castillo.

Por no mencionar la irritación en mi piel, está toda roja. Al bajar a la sala común veo a Harry esperándome, él luce igual de incomodo que yo, sólo que él tiene ronchas por los brazos y sus ojos están cristalizados.

—Idiota ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo?

Me abraza y comienza a pasar sus manos por mis brazos en un intento de mejorar la situación y es algo que ahora parece difícil porque no se va así, cualquiera esperaría que se esfumara tan pronto nos tuviéramos cerca, pero no. Es impresionante la reacción que tiene Harry, una lágrima resbala de su ojo y la limpio para que nadie se dé cuenta.

La incomodidad es tan grande que tenemos que ir con Sev porque papá nunca dijo donde estarían sus habitaciones, me aparto de él y una mueca se muestra en su rostro, intenta acercarse de nuevo y abrazarme, tomo su mano y nos llevo a la habitación de Sev, tocamos la puerta de mi padrino y esperamos, casi rezamos, que esté aquí.

Nos abre con una expresión molesta que cambia al ver que se trata de nosotros, se hace a un lado y nos deja pasar sin hablar hasta que cierra la puerta y manda un patronus, supongo que le habló a papá, él sigue alegando que no es su trabajo lidiar con un veela y su pareja, no importa la cantidad de veces que Sev finalmente nos ayude.

— ¿Qué, por Merlín, les pasó?

—Nos pusieron en habitaciones separadas.

Harry habló y sacó el labio inferior en un adorable puchero, sus ojos totalmente rojos y su piel llena de ronchas me hacen acercarme completamente y seguir pasando mis manos por sus brazos, sin querer seguir de pie hago que se siente en mi regazo y así puedo pasar mi nariz por su cuello, puede verse extraño, pero es un gesto que lo tranquiliza de alguna extraña manera.

Sirius entra sin tocar y nos mira directamente, niega un par de veces y se ve más que molesto.

—Dumbledore aseguró que los pondría en el mismo dormitorio, está jugando con fuego.

Se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvos flu, comenzó a susurrar y por más que trate de captar alguna palabra, fue inútil. En cuestión de dos minutos padre apareció ante nosotros con un par de frascos.

—Beban esto y esperen aquí a que las molestias se vayan, serán excusados de sus clases el día de hoy.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no me atreví a cuestionarlo, padre no se quedó mucho tiempo. Papá pidió el desayuno para nosotros y se quedó con nosotros gran parte de la mañana, hasta que regresó padre.

—Hable con el Consejo, fue una conversación interesante y por completo productiva.

A los pocos minutos alguien toco la puerta y Sev se levantó para abrir, el prefecto que nos llevó a las habitaciones se encuentra ahí, se ve demasiado nervioso, desde aquí puedo notar el sudor escurriéndole por el rostro, asqueroso.

— ¿Están aquí Malfoy y Potter? El director me ha pedido que les indique donde se encuentra su nueva habitación.

Padre se posiciono frente a nosotros y puso su bastón frente a él. Es imponente la imagen que presenta y estoy seguro de que el tipo de enfrente se cago de sólo verlo.

Hago que Harry se levante, él toma mi mano y no deja que me aleje ni un poco de su lado, padre nos acompaña. El chico serpentea entre las mazmorras y me sorprende cuando no toma el camino a la sala común de slytherin; en cambio, se sigue de largo y nos detenemos ante un gran retrato de un joven realmente hermoso, Harry se le queda viendo por demasiado tiempo y eso, por más estúpido que sea, me molesta.

Hago que se gire hacia mí y lo miro con irritación, el chico que nos trajo nos está viendo con curiosidad hasta que padre se aclara la garganta.

—Ya puede irse. —Dice de forma seca, el chico no tarda en correr hacia cualquier otro lado. Apenas padre se asegura que realmente se fue, se inclina hacia nosotros y nos examina detenidamente— Me intriga por qué Harry tiene una reacción tan elevada, deberías ser Draco el que estuviera así, a menos que hicieras un hechizo para sufrir mayor daño.

Mi Harry se ruborizo ante las palabras dichas y se pegó más a mi si eso es posible, mis ojos están abiertos exageradamente e intento que se gire hacia mí, pero no lo logro.

—Luc, deja de cuestionarlo, es normal, Draco es mi pareja y es mío ¿No es lógico que tenga reacciones adversas si me apartan de él?

Padre y yo nos impresionamos con su discurso ¿Él realmente acaba de decir que soy suyo? Morgana y todos los dioses, le dije que no lo dijera a menos que de verdad quisiera tenerme a cualquier momento. Además, alcanza su cometido, es que olvidemos lo que padre acaba de decir.

Padre se tensa por unos segundos antes de irse sin decir más, ahora sólo quiero estar con Harry y dormir, el cansancio me puede y los ojos se me están cerrando.

—Por favor, vamos a dormir un rato, mis ojos ya no aguantan.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y el retrato se abre sin preguntarnos nada. Hay escaleras para llegar a una pequeña sala, consiste en dos sillones y un diván, la ventana muestra un poco más del lago. La chimenea está prendida y Harry no se tarda nada en apagarla, odia a las _ashwinders_ , hace unos años estuvimos persiguiendo a una hasta que él tuvo la flamante idea de agarrarla sin guantes y se quemó.

Vamos directamente a investigar las tres puertas que hay, una da a un amplio baño y las otras dos a los dormitorios ¿De verdad esperan que esté del otro lado cuando puedo dormir en la misma cama que Harry? Ilusos.

Subimos los diez escalones que nos separan de la cama, a Harry aun no le desaparecen las ronchas. Nos quitamos la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer y nos metemos entre las cobijas. Yo no tengo que hacer nada porque mi chico se acerca a mis brazos y pasa su brazo por mi cintura, una de sus piernas se pone entre las mías.

—Nunca te vayas de nuestra habitación sin despertarme, por favor.

Entonces puedo ver al Harry de siete años, completamente inseguro sobre el cariño que le tienen, mi corazón se rompe un poco. Detrás de esa simple petición se encierran miles de sentimientos y me invade la tristeza al saber que Harry aún cree que yo podría dejarlo.

Tengo la firme intención de contestarle y al querer hacerlo me doy cuenta de que él ya suelta leves ronquidos, entrecierro los ojos y hago una nota mental de tener una conversación con él.

ϟ

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos y ha sido imposible que _mi Harry_ y yo hablemos, para mi desgracia todos vieron el espectáculo que dio sobre la escoba y hablaron con el director para que lo acepten en el equipo, ha estado entrenando con Flint, lo único bueno que le veo a esto es que a partir de eso nos hemos ido ganando a la mayoría de los miembros de la casa.

Si unos no están encantados con Harry, lo están conmigo. A ambos nos molesta un poco la atención que recibe el otro y continuamente espantamos a las personas que se quedan más de diez minutos con nosotros.

Camino con Blaise hacia el campo de Quidditch, Flint no ha dejado que Harry descanse ni un poco y estoy dispuesto a hacer uso de varios maleficios, si es necesario, para que deje que mi pobre chico tenga un respiro.

Además, no sé qué sucede con papá, ha estado presionando de más a Harry, se abrió, un año antes de lo planeado, el Club de Duelo y siempre que tenemos la sesión eligen a Harry y ha tenido que ir dos veces a enfermería porque no puede demostrar el nivel que tenemos, por no decir que le frustra no poder manejar su magia como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan molesto? ¿Has hablado con Luna? Creo que ella también está un poco triste porque Harry no tiene mucho tiempo para hablar con ella. Lo presionan demasiado, Dragón, presiento que nuestro amigo explotará de un momento a otro y será terrible.

Que me diga eso incrementa mi molestia, mi garganta produce un sonido de aceptación y seguimos caminando para tratar de encontrar a mi pareja ¿Dónde se metió?

La hora para tomar el té llega sin que podamos encontrarlo.

—Vamos a comer algo, Draco, tal vez lo encontremos ahí, Flint también lo obliga a comer más, dice que está demasiado flaco ¿Puedes creerlo?

Mi paciencia está a punto de volar por los aires. Efectivamente Harry está en el Gran Comedor, sólo que no se encuentra sin compañía, Pansy se le está restregando y él se ve realmente incomodo, cómo si le estuvieran quemando.

No soy conocido por tener paciencia, mi temperamento es algo que no controlo del todo y en estas dos semanas ya muchos se encuentran familiarizados con la punta de mi varita. Tengo que salir si no quiero hacer un espectáculo. Además, me hiere que Harry no la aparte.

—Toma algo para mí, por favor.

Le pido a Blaise antes de darme la vuelta y salir.

Cualquiera esperaría que, si las cosas pueden ir mal, de un momento a otro vayan peor, cualquiera menos yo. No cuando toda mi vida a transcurrido tan tranquila y con todo lo que pudiera desear.

Por eso mismo no esperaba a un par de pelirrojos molestándome tan temprano, mucho menos que sacaran las varitas y apuntaran hacia mí. El pequeño Ronald está por efectuar su hechizo, mismo que choca contra otro que viene de mi derecha, es cuestión de girar un poco la cabeza para ver a Harry con una expresión furiosa.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Weasley se estrelle con la pared; nos encontramos rodeados de estudiantes de todas las casas y un par de profesores que miran con severidad la escena, no puede importarme menos porque Harry se encuentra en un ataque de ansiedad y miedo, puedo verlo en sus ojos, cualquiera podría verlo si lo observa un poco mejor, tiene la mirada fija en los pelirrojos, su varita sigue en alto y no ha movido ningún musculo.

Mis pensamientos se basan en: _«Tienes que traerlo de vuelta, Draco, muévete. Él te necesita»_

Y no puedo hacerlo porque antes de que pueda moverme él baja la varita y se aclara la garganta.

—Deben saber que nadie puede hechizarlo, golpearlo o insultarlo, él no les ha hecho nada para que quieran molestarlo —Se escucha como sus dientes rechinan— Es recomendable mantenerse sus pensamientos y emociones para sí mismos.

Los maestros no pueden decirle nada porque Harry en realidad no hechizo a la comadreja, sólo se limitó a evitar el hechizo. Mi chico ni siquiera midió la intensidad de su protección y por eso salió volando ese Weasley.

Tomo su mano antes de que alguien pueda decir algo más o los profesores se recuperen del asombro y decidan que es justo que mi Harry tenga un castigo, lo apresuro lo más que puedo hacia nuestra habitación y el retrato se hace a un lado apenas le murmuramos nuestra contraseña.

Harry se abalanza sobre mí tan pronto estamos en superficie firme y ambos caemos al suelo, es una suerte que papá se aferrara a poner la alfombra afelpada ya que de otra forma el golpe hubiera sido fuerte.

Se restregó contra mi cual gato, haciéndome recordar a su gato perdido desde hace unos dos días, me di a la tarea de buscarlo porque Harry realmente se encariño con él y no tiene tiempo para buscarlo él mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Me evitas.

Dice sobre mi cuello, amortiguando las palabras y permitiéndole esconder su rostro.

—No me hace ni tantita gracia que seas precisamente tú el que me diga eso. No te estoy evitando, dementores, desearía pasar cada minuto del día contigo.

Mi intento de verlo a los ojos se ve frustrado porque él está firmemente sobre mi cuello.

—Entonces hazlo, ni siquiera sé porque dejaste de hacerlo, antes no nos apartábamos para nada, Dragón.

Pienso sobre eso, él siempre me ha necesitado a su alrededor más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar y de lo que él mismo accede a aceptar.

— ¿Quieres que esté en tus practicas? Supongo que podría hacerlo, llevarme los deberes, incluso Blaise estaría… —Un gruñido de su parte me hizo detenerme— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasas todo tu tiempo con Blaise, Dragón.

Sus ojos están cristalizados y no puede parecerme más tierno de lo que ya es, sin embargo, me derrite de todas las maneras.

Me siento y él enrolla sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos hacen lo mismo con mi cuello.

—Eres una pequeña cosa posesiva.

—Toda tu atención era mía, Draco. —Se queja. Yo no puedo debatir a eso porque tiene razón, nadie podía hacer que dejará a un lado a Harry, sé que pensamientos recorren su mente y antes de que pueda decirle algo él se adelanta— Hablé con Sev y Moony, aceptaron llevarme a Durmstrang un par de días para probar su plan de estudios, no quiero seguir aquí y presionarte a algo que no quieres o estás preparado para dar, si necesitas experimentar…

Y antes de que pueda decir algo, estoy en completo shock, totalmente aturdido; ese chico escapa de mis brazos y sale de nuestra habitación. Me cuestan un par de segundos seguirlo, mismos que hacen que lo pierda de vista.

Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es correr hacia la habitación de Severus y esperar que Harry esté ahí, casi sacudo la puerta de su lugar en mi desesperación, las lágrimas luchan por salir, es un idiota ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Por qué siquiera los adultos aceptaron esa idea tan estúpida?

Papá abre la puerta y no se ve sorprendido de que sea yo, se ve molesto y yo tengo la culpa de eso, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

—Déjame hablar con él, lo convenceré de que se quede, ¡Por las faldas de Morgana! Yo lo necesito aquí.

Su mirada se torna triste y me jala a sus brazos, me envuelven tan fuerte como puede.

—Lo siento, Dragón. Harry ya se fue, estaba mal y Moony no quiso que siguiera en ese estado, sabes que él también tiene poder en la vida de Harry y va a actuar si nuestro chico se lo pide.

Papá seco mis lágrimas y hace que me siente en el sillón de Sev, él no se ve por ningún lado. Me siento traicionado.

— ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué él no puede confiar en que lo amo más que a nada en esta vida y que daría cualquier cosa por él?

—Oh, mi pequeño enamorado. Él lo sabe y por eso mismo quiso irse, sabe que tus sentimientos son genuinos, y sin importar eso, tiene un miedo muy profundo a que sólo sientas eso porque tu veela lo escogió. No me lo dijo directamente, pero me hizo un par de preguntas que me llevaron a deducirlo.

Lo quiero aquí ya, si tengo que hacer que me cambien de colegio también no me importa, haré que me lleven con él. Tiene que entender de una maldita vez que lo amo y es mío ¿Quién dijo que puede tomar sus decisiones solo? No puede.

Esto es simplemente inaceptable.

El enojo se apodera de mi cuerpo y de repente quiero que llegue sólo para decirle el daño que me causo, eso será un golpe bajo, yo lo sé y no quiero herirlo, no puedo.

Un bufido después mis emociones están controladas y puedo tener una conversación en forma con papá.

— ¿Crees que se quede en Durmstrang?

— ¿Francamente? No, le doy una hora para regresar, nos necesita demasiado.

Han pasado tres horas y ellos no regresan, papá y yo estamos demasiado ansiosos, padre llega con nosotros sacudiéndose el hollín de la chimenea y nos observa con detenimiento.

—Creí que al hablar contigo, Harry desistiría en su decisión de ir a Durmstrang.

— ¡¿Tú también lo sabías?! —Me levanto del sillón y camino de un lado a otro— Debiste decirme algo, padre. Él sólo escapó de mí sin dejar que le dijera algo, cuando llegué aquí ellos ya no estaban.

La chimenea rugió escupiendo a dos hombres y mi chico, él se ve demasiado molesto y tiene firmemente sujeta la mano de Moony.

Antes de que pueda decir algo papá se me adelanta y se acerca a Moony para revisarlo.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Por qué Harry tiene esa aura oscura y con ánimos de acabar con alguien?

—Un chico reconoció el lobo de Lupin y comenzaron a molestarlo hasta que Harry casi los noquea con una oleada de magia masiva, nunca había visto eso, supongo que estar conteniéndose tanto tiempo le ha afectado. Es conveniente hacer un espacio en su horario para que tome clase con alguno de nosotros, al menos una vez al mes.

Harry se acerca a mí y se queda a una distancia prudente. Me mira apenado y un poco de mi enojo se va.

—Lo siento, Dragón. Cuando estuve en Durmstrang me di cuenta lo tonto que fui al decir eso.

— ¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?

Asiente, la puerta se abre antes de que lleguemos a ella. Los adultos están discutiendo sobre el trato que les dieron en Durmstrang y cómo van a hacer que se disculpen.

Nos alejamos de las mazmorras y salimos del castillo, la noche cae tan lento que no nos damos cuenta, hasta nuestro lugar nos llegan los sonidos del Bosque Prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid se ve a lo lejos, Harry no ha mencionado nada de visitarlo. Ninguno rompe el silencio en minutos, nos limitamos a encontrar un buen lugar para acostarnos, una vez en el pasto me aclaro la garganta.

—Harry, tú de verdad piensas que es mi veela el único que te ama y eso me duele, porque no es así. —Intento mantenerme impasible y que mi voz no se quiebre— Además, mi veela aún está parcialmente inactivo —Me pongo de lado para poder verlo— Eres lo más importante que tengo, Harry, no estoy dispuesto a perderte y menos porque no hablas conmigo.

—Lo siento, Draco.

No dijo nada más, no tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

 **Lo siento tanto, he estado tan ahogada en lecturas que apenas me concentré en tratar de arreglar el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran y me digan que les pareció, me emociono cada que me llega la notificación de que han comentado, o de que la agregan a favs o la siguen 3 es tan hermoso. Gracias :* Nos estamos leyendo.**

DrarryLover: " _Tú siempre logras que me replantee como estoy haciendo las cosas, y me das más material, gracias x'D jaja, espero que te siga gustando y sigas comentando._

 _No estoy muy segura en cuanto al bebé entre Sev y Remus, pero del bebé de Sirius y Luc, definitivamente no sé xD ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que te dijera que va a pasar? Pues no, lo sabrás en unos cuantos capítulos._

 _Y sí nuestros bebés (no tan bebés) son unas pequeñas cosas amorosamente sádicas. Todo el amor, gracias por comentar, nos estamos leyendo, cuidate."_


	11. Capítulo 9: El hechizo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y asociados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencia: Relación hombre/hombre, un tanto Au'.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

9

 **POV Harry**

Flint no deja de gritar que deben esforzarse como yo lo hago. Francamente es vergonzoso e incómodo, algunos ya me miran mal cada que el capitán exclama esto. Yo me dedico únicamente a perseguir la snitch y he mejorado mi tiempo, la he encontrado y atrapado más veces de las que debería teniendo en cuenta que los chicos no han logrado pasar las defensas de nuestros mismos compañeros para anotar, vamos a fracasar. Tengo que mirar hacia las gradas para asegurarme que Draco sigue allí, está con Blaise y de alguna forma esto ya no me molesta, no después de que ambos me dijeron que yo soy más del tipo de nuestro amigo, aunque mi Dragón aún no sabe que Blaise habló conmigo.

Me cuestioné varias veces si ese hecho no le había molestado a Draco, eso hasta que me decidí a preguntarle, justo antes de que Blaise hablara conmigo.

 _Flashback._

 _"_ _Draco fue a la biblioteca hace unas horas, Sev nos ha dejado treinta centímetros de las propiedades de cada ingrediente que hemos visto, Draco ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de ir a la biblioteca, pero pensó que sería bueno si Luna y yo hablábamos un rato sin interrupciones. De alguna forma él quiere a la chica, pero no habla demasiado con ella._

 _—_ _Un galeón por tus pensamientos, Harry._

 _Fue tan abrupta su interrupción porque ella misma ha estado viendo una planta por lo que parecieron horas, ignorando por completo mis quejas sobre Blaise._

 _—_ _¿Crees que a Blaise le guste Draco?_

 _Me parecía una preocupación de primer plano, pero por su expresión de incredulidad supe que no era así, vaya, ahora me estoy comportando como un idiota._

 _—_ _Harry, eso deberías hablarlo con él, aunque me parece evidente que no es así, de cualquier manera, pregúntale, ve ahora, yo iré a buscar…_

 _No alcancé a escuchar que es lo que va a buscar, ya está adentrándose al Bosque Prohibido, esa chica no tiene aprecio a su tiempo libre, ni a las reglas. Espero que no la encuentren saliendo del Bosque, sería una pena que le vuelvan a dar detenciones._

 _Con las palabras de Luna en la cabeza que no paran de rebotar, me dirijo a la biblioteca, mis pasos son un tanto apresurados y en ratos por completo lentos, esto se debe a que pienso en los deberes que está haciendo y que yo tuve que terminar apenas los dejaron para poder ir a las prácticas de Quidditch._

 _Hay varias personas en el lugar, no se inmutan por el ruido que hago al pisar, mi Dragón no se ve por lo que tengo que adentrarme y pasillo por pasillo buscarlo. Después de unos cuantos minutos lo encuentro centrado en un libro enorme. Su pluma está escribiendo lo que él va diciendo, siempre le he dicho que no debería hacer eso en lugares donde cualquiera podría verlo, se supone que no podemos utilizarlas._

 _Me aclaro la garganta para hacerle notar mi presencia, se ve irritado al levantar la cabeza y al verme su expresión se transforma, una amplia sonrisa me recibe. Saca la silla a un lado de él y la palmea, no tiene que insinuármelo dos veces, me siento y pienso en como preguntarle lo que carcome mis pensamientos y no me deja dormir mis ocho horas._

 _—_ _Hace un rato estaba hablando con Luna, ambos nos preguntábamos si tú sabes qué tipo de persona le gusta a Blaise, ya sabes, ustedes son cercanos, deberías saberlo._

 _Y al no saber cómo hacerlo, simplemente lo solté. Él se tensó tanto que de haber querido golpearlo, me hubiera dolido más a mí. En su mirada hay un brillo muy familiar para mí._

 _—_ _De. Ninguna. Maldita. Manera, Potter. No te vas a acercar a Blaise, es un no rotundo, no te puede gustar —Sus ojos se cristalizaron— No puedo no ser egoísta, no quiero que estés cerca de él, Harry, eres mío y no deberías estar fijándote en otros chicos ¿No soy suficiente para ti?_

 _Me asombré por su vomito verbal, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que Blaise no tiene algún flechazo con él._

 _—_ _Draco, no sé qué ocurre, pero me lo dices ahora. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que no le gustas a Blaise. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos y yo no quiero seguir sintiéndome mal al verlos tan cercanos. —Cierra el libro en sus manos y murmura un Muffliato, gira su silla hacia mí y me hace girarme, sus manos toman las mías— Me estás preocupando, Dragón. ¿Acaso si le gustas? ¿Te gusta a ti?_

 _—_ _Cállate, Harry. —Con una mirada basta para que guarde silencio, a veces me da escalofríos la facilidad con la que adoptó las expresiones de su padre— No me gusta y a ti tampoco ¿Verdad? Sí, no puede gustarte ese chico cuando me tienes a mí. Bien, Harry. Blaise tiene algún tipo de enamoramiento contigo, ya sabes lo que dicen, mantente cerca de tus enemigos, por eso es que siempre estoy con él. No quiero que él se acerque demasiado a ti, idiota."_

— ¡POTTER! ¡CUIDADO!

Me alarmó el grito y me hizo moverme de manera brusca, tanto que no pude evitar el golpe de la bludger en la punta de mi escoba. Perdí el equilibrio y hubiera caído de no ser por el hechizo de Draco.

Él me mira molesto mientras me levita hacia él. Cuando estoy en sus brazos suelta el aire y me baja al piso con deliberada lentitud, aún estamos demasiado pegados y no me importa, sigue mirándome mal.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Harry?

Puedo sentir mis mejillas calientes por lo que bajo la mirada.

—No te incumbe, Dragón.

Me doy la vuelta para ver el daño de mi escoba, Paddy estaba del otro lado del campo por lo que niega al ver que quiero repararla, se acerca a nosotros y me la quita.

—No es conveniente que la arregles tú, dámela y conseguiré una nueva para mañana —Me mira como Draco lo hacía hace unos minutos— Dementores, Harry. Por un momento nos vi en la enfermería, tratando de explicarle a Lucius y a Poppy como fue que te golpeo una bludger.

—Vale, me distraje un poco.

— ¿Un poco, Harry? —Blaise me mira incrédulo y da un paso hacia mí, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estoy bien— Pasaste al menos tres minutos en el mismo lugar y con la mirada perdida…

Draco lo miró mal, puedo intuir que él había estado leyendo en ese tiempo mientras Blaise me veía a mí, lo empuja un poco y se pone frente a mí.

—Ya lo dije, me distraje un par de minutos.

Miré a Draco y le di una mirada significativa, tratando de que su molestia pase y no se le ocurra hechizar a Blaise.

— ¡El entrenamiento terminó! Mañana no quiero ningún fallo.

Flint está diciendo a corta distancia, dirigiéndose a todos, pero mirándome a mí.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí.

Ruedo los ojos y los dejo ahí, algo irritado por sus miradas. No me detengo a ducharme en el vestuario, puedo hacerlo en mi habitación y sin que nadie más me esté viendo.

El retrato del chico guapo me observa antes de que le dé la contraseña, subo las escaleras de dos en dos y detengo mis pasos a ver a Luc. Está bebiendo un gran vaso de whisky de fuego.

—Luc ¿Trajiste eso contigo? Empiezo a creer que eres un ebrio, papá. —Me sonrojo al darme cuenta que le dije papá, él se ve feliz de escucharme y es un poco raro. Rasco mi nuca— Lo siento…

—Cállate, Harry. Estoy aquí porque me apetecía pasar tiempo con mis chicos, una pena enterarme de que uno de ellos no tiene tiempo alguno para pasar un par de horas conmigo.

—Ellos se han puesto algo estrictos, Luc. Incluso alegan que tengo que seguir con las practicas que Moony y Sev nos daban.

Me dejo caer en un sillón y cierro los ojos, el cansancio empieza a ser demasiado para mí, por no mencionar que no sé dónde está Draco, tal vez se quedó con Sirius.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, chico. Aún no he olvidado que no aclaraste lo del hechizo.

—Luc…

Su mirada me detuvo, tomó lo último de su vaso y lo hizo desaparecer.

—No más evasivas, Harry. El veela de Draco despertará por completo en unos años, pero siempre han estado juntos y antes nuestro Dragón era el que sufría de fuertes sarpullidos y tú no podías dormir. Pero cambio cuando entraron al colegio. ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste?

—No me dejaras ir sin que te diga ¿Cierto?

Afirmó y por un segundo su mirada se desvió, no le di importancia porque la forma en la que hice el hechizo fue algo que me tomó años perfeccionar. Y muchos regaños de Sev porque no me salía como debería.

—Todos me contaban lo mucho que mis padres me amaron, el gran sacrificio que hizo mamá. Nadie me decía que hechizo utilizó, eso hasta que Sev se animó a hablar conmigo. Podía ver el dolor que se apoderaba de él cada que me veía. Después de una lección logré quedarme solo con él, le pedí que me explicara el hechizo que utilizó mi mamá para mantenerme a salvo —Me detuve a pensar que tan malo sería para Sev el decirle a Luc— Yo no quería que Draco sufriera por nada.

—Harry, sabes que empeorara con los años ¿Verdad? Draco necesita estar contigo siempre. No hablo de que no puedan separarse un par de horas, pero el sarpullido empeorara, sentirán un gran dolor físico que los mantendrá en cama, además atribuyo gran parte de tu cansancio al hechizo, debió llevarse gran parte de tu energía, por no hablar de la cantidad de magia que tuviste que utilizar. Si algo le pasa a él…

—Él no sentirá nada, Luc. Me aseguré de que el hechizo sea poderoso, Sev se aseguró de que así fuera.

Se irritó de que no lo dejara hablar, su mirada me dijo todo por lo que me calle y baje la mirada.

—Harry. _Si algo te pasa a ti, lo matara._ No sólo por ser un veela, él de verdad te quiere y Severus fue un insensato al ayudarte sin decirle a nadie, esto pudo traer graves consecuencias.

Asentí aun con la mirada abajo.

—Lo sé, Luc. Eso no lo podría evitar ni con el mejor hechizo y Sev sólo me estaba haciendo lo que yo le pedí, le rogué que no dijera nada.

—Y yo no quiero que lo evites, Harry. De hecho, quiero que quites el maldito hechizo.

No me sorprendía que esté aquí. Eso explica que Luc desviara la mirada.

—No lo voy a quitar, no puedo quitarlo, Dragón.

Luc se levantó y camino a las escaleras.

—Los dejo, chicos.

Sin más se fue y se cerró el retrato, puedo decir que no le va a ir bien a Sev. Draco se puso de rodillas frente a mí y se hizo espacio entre mis piernas. No pude mirarlo porque sé que él está molesto.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Puedo sentir a mi veela completamente molesto porque estás sufriendo, un dolor que era únicamente para mí, Harry. ¿Sabes lo que eso me causa? Es… horrible, porque no quiero que nada te moleste, ni que una pluma te toque ¿Me entiendes? Y ahora sé que yo no siento dolor alguno por ti, eres un idiota.

Me jaló a su regazo e hizo que lo rodeara completamente, sus labios tocaron los míos, un leve toque, después otro y otro. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y lo mordí ligeramente, él no se quejó.

—No podía dejar que tu sufrieras de esa manera, Dragón. Y aun así tú sigues sufriendo si nos separamos.

Dejó besos en mi cuello y me pegó aún más a él mientras nuestros corazones se tranquilizaban.

ϟ

Paddy, Moony y Sev se miraron en cuanto el profesor Quirrell se desmayó a medio comedor, los tres salieron de ahí sin perder tiempo, dirigiéndose a un destino desconocido. Draco y Blaise se pusieron a mis lados como si yo fuera tan estúpido como para ir a buscarlo. Nott, Goyle y Crabbe se pusieron detrás de nosotros sin decir nada.

Nos mandaron a nuestros dormitorios, al pasar por un baño escuche un llanto. Ellos debieron escucharlo igual porque se detuvieron un segundo antes de seguir caminando sin fijarse que yo me quedé atrás. La puerta del baño de los hombres no está muy lejos y corrí hacia ahí.

Un grito de mi nombre no me detuvo y me encontré con Ronald, mi mirada se endureció y estaba a punto de darme vuelta cuando lo escuché.

—Yo quería ser tu amigo. Percy decía qué si no fuera por los Malfoy, tú hubieras aceptado mi amistad sin problemas, Harry.

—No los conoces, no hables de ellos, no tienes el maldito derecho, Weasley.

—Ellos te metieron ideas raras en la cabeza, te hicieron malo.

Me reí de lo estúpido que sonaba, él está en una esquina llorando ¿Por qué demonios está llorando? Fue una mala idea detenerme aquí. Y lo afirmo al ver como el Troll entra al baño y nos observa por dos segundos antes de atacarnos.

Weasley se paraliza por completo y tengo que gritarle para que reaccione y se mueva de ahí, segundos después la pared está destruida por el enorme mazo que tiene. Tengo que distraerlo antes de que aplaste a Weasley que no se le ocurre que es un mago y puede intentar detener los golpes.

Me muevo tan rápido hacia la puerta que al ver a Weasley todavía acorralado me hace querer ahorcarlo, estoy por regresar cuando siento unos brazos en mi cintura, forcejeo un poco para que me suelte y no puedo porque el agarre es fuerte.

—Cálmate ya, Potter. De ninguna jodida manera regresas ahí.

Me moví en los brazos de Draco y lo miré molesto, él de verdad no me soltará.

—No podemos dejarlo ahí.

Blaise paso volando entre nosotros y comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacía el Troll, en cuestión de minutos el Troll ya estaba noqueado y Ron junto a Blaise. Lo esquivaron y pasaron a nuestro lado.

Draco y yo ya no esperamos a Blaise, caminamos a nuestra habitación. Quiero un baño y después dormir por horas, eso estaría bien. Caminamos en silencio, el retrato nos miró con curiosidad antes de abrirse.

No le dije nada mientras me iba a bañar, me tardé al menos media hora para salir y jamás esperé encontrar esa escena al salir del baño. Draco está totalmente desnudo y su miembro está erecto, él se está acariciando y gemidos salen de su boca. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y en cuanto me ve, sus movimientos son más bruscos y veo como se endurece más.

Me acerco a él y quito su mano de su erección, sé que hacer porque antes lo vi, así que muevo mi mano de arriba abajo, me acomodo detrás de él y sigo con los movimientos, su pene se siente realmente bien en m mano, las venas resaltan y ya las sigo con mi dedo. Se recarga en mí y sigue gimiendo. Eso hace que la sangre viaje hacia abajo, mi pene endureciéndose igual, un movimiento crea fricción y gimo en su cuello, él se corre en mi mano y sigue moviéndose contra ella.

Intenta hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero yo solo quiero que me abrace, quiero dormir y él lo hace, primero nos limpia y después me abraza por detrás. Suspira y susurra.

—Te amo demasiado, eres mi mejor amigo y…

—Tu novio, Dragón. Lo sé, demasiados pequeños y no deberíamos saber de esto, pero eso somos, pareja.

—Sí, me perteneces a mí, todas tus experiencias ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, ahora déjame dormir ¿Si?

No dice nada, minutos después nuestras respiraciones se acompasan y caemos dormidos.

ϟ

 **POV. Draco**

Despierto mucho antes de lo normal, faltan dos horas para que se sirva el desayuno y Harry me está abrazando fuerte. Su expresión luce relajada y me alegra verlo así, por fin sin una preocupación, aunque esto sea dormido.

Recuerdo la noche anterior y como se encargó de satisfacerme, quiero encontrar una respuesta al porque no me dejo hacer lo mismo por él, sentí que estaba duro. Y ahora no importa, porque tengo su cabeza descansando sobre mí.

Mis manos van directo a su cabello y comienzan a desenredarlo, me relaja peinarlo y qué él esté tan cerca, que nada lo altere y que nadie lo esté mirando. Sé que se despertara de un momento a otro. Tenerlo en mis brazos termina de eliminar el miedo que me dio verlo en el baño con ese Troll. De poder hacerlo lo encerraría en nuestra habitación.

Puede que tengamos a nuestros padres aquí en una hora. No es como que no vayan a investigar qué fue lo que pasó con el Troll, nosotros fuimos demasiado escurridizos.

El tiempo pasa sin darme cuenta. Él va despertando, parpadea múltiples veces antes de estirarse para dejar un beso en mis labios. Una sonrisa rompe mi rostro y lo abrazo pegándolo a mí.

—Buenos días, Dragón. Hoy toca Herbología ¿Verdad?

—Sí ¿Qué tal te sientes hoy?

Me miró acusadoramente y se removió hasta que lo solté, sentándose en la cama y con las cobijas alrededor de él.

—Oh no, no vas a hacerlo. No te quiero molestándome cada poco con preguntas como esas, estoy bien, te tengo conmigo.

Asentí ante sus palabras y nos preparamos para las clases, nos tomó apenas media hora. Harry saco su baraja de Snap Explosivo y comenzó a hacer una torre, me apresure a ponerle un hechizo de protección, papá nos lo ponía cuando estábamos en casa, no pienso dejar que mi chico se quede sin cejas.

Su torre se ve en forma y es sorprendente que no haya explotado todavía, el retrato se abre justo cuando la torre explota y Harry se está riendo mientras entran nuestros padres.

Mi chico se levanta y se pone a mi lado, yo estoy sentado en el sillón individual y lo pongo en mi regazo, pasando mis brazos por su cintura para que no se levante, él se acomoda mejor y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, ambos tenemos una gran paz, sin embargo, nuestros padres se ven muy dispuestos a arruinar eso.

—No vinieron por lo del hechizo ¿Verdad?

—Sí, por eso mismo venimos, ingrato —Sirius lo mira mal antes de acercar una silla hasta nosotros y sentarse casi invadiendo nuestro espacio— Harry, nunca creí que harías algo a nuestras espaldas…

—Si se trata de proteger a Draco, no lo pensaré ni me sentiré mal por hacerlo.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza y un sentimiento enorme amenaza con aplastarme, trago el nudo que obstruye mi garganta. Sólo tengo que girar un poco para dejar un beso en la nuca de Harry, él se estremece.

—Severus soltó toda la sopa, Harry James Potter. No sólo lo hiciste por los posibles sufrimientos del veela de Draco, sino por la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento entre miembros de su casa, las cosas no van tan bien como él esperaba y tú decidiste adelantarte. ¿Por qué no hablaste con nosotros?

Yo ya lo sabía, sabía que las cosas no nos estaban saliendo del todo bien y no por ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, y que aparentemente ambos debíamos ser enemigos, sino porque hay muchos que no soportan que estemos juntos, les gustaría tener su oportunidad con el Niño que Vivió, ya sea como pareja o como amigo, y no es algo que puedan obtener en algún punto.

Harry y yo tenemos muy claro en quien debemos confiar y en quien no, no estamos dispuestos a cometer errores aceptando a alguien más, no después de la clara ofensa en los miembros de Slytherin.

—Pensaba hacerlo en cuanto tuviera un rato libre. No para pedirles permiso —Ellos se tensan ante el tono de voz— Sino para hacerlos participes, para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa. Ustedes saben que hay muchos simpatizantes de Voldemort, incluso en Gryffindor.

Nuestros padres nos observan sin decir nada.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Me emociona que la historia ya casi llegue a los 100 reviews. Oh si, eso es genial *-* En fin, no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones semanales (De momento no podré actualizar las demás historias, lo siento), esta vez ya tenía el capítulo listo desde inicio de semana. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan comentando. Muchas gracias, cuidense y buen fin de semana.**

 **Por cierto... ¿Ya se pasaron por la página de fb I love BottomHarry!? En noviembre comenzaran las inscripciones para el festival navideño.**

DrarryLover: ¡Hola! Efectivamente, me haces replantearme lo que tengo y nuevas ideas surgen, es por eso que a veces me tardo en actualizar más de lo esperado, pero bueno. Tu no te preocupes sobre la demora, yo me tardo mucho más en actualizar, esta vez sólo estaba esperando a que comentaras y agregarle un par de cosas, espero que te siga gustando. Sobre lo del bebé, puede ser, puede ser que no, quien sabe x'D Ya me calmé. Buen fin de semana, guapa. Besos y que todo vaya bien en esa vida muggle, nos estamos leyendo ;) Gracias por continuar conmigo :3


	12. Capítulo diez: Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece únicamente a J.K.

 **Advertencias** : Las mismas de siempre.

 _ **N.d.A.**_ **¡Perdón! Yo dije que iba a volver para vacaciones de semana santa, pero fue totalmente imposible para mi, todavia no llegan las vacaciones de verano, pero una tarde bastó para poder ponerme a terminar el capítulo, espero que les guste, los amo demasiado :***

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

10

El pesado libro de Pociones descansa sobre mis piernas mientras el ruido de la sala común me aturde. El tiempo que he pasado aquí es más del que había imaginado y Draco aún no termina de hablar con Blaise. Yo quiero irme a dormir, mañana tenemos clase doble con Sev y no es que me moleste, pero requiere toda mi atención, no puedo estar durmiendo.

Los parpados me aletean al sobresaltarme cuando los ruidos son demasiado fuertes, todos en la sala observan con miedo a Draco que está justo detrás de mí, yo lo observo con sorpresa, se ve demasiado molesto y no puedo explicar porque, hasta que paseo mi mirada por la sala común y veo a un chico pegado a la pared y su varita en el piso alejada de él.

Va en sexto año y fue inmovilizado por mi Dragón, no me sorprende, Draco podría tener un duelo con cualquiera y ganarle.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Podemos ir a dormir?

Pregunto al levantarme y alisar mi túnica, me quito los lentes para frotar mis ojos mientras espero una respuesta de Draco. Él sigue mirando al chico hasta que llega Sev junto con el prefecto de séptimo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ese chico de ahí intento hechizar a Harry, a saber qué cosa quería hacerle, Draco se dio cuenta y lo detuvo.

Draco no detiene su hechizo y él tipo comienza a tener un color poco sano, yo sólo quiero ir a dormir, hemos estado aquí toda la tarde, Draco intentaba formar un plan con Blaise para que Pansy deje de molestarme, la chica parece no entender que no debe acercarse demasiado.

—Dragón —Pongo una mano sobre su brazo, intento que centre su atención en mi— Francamente, quiero ir a dormir y no pienso irme sin ti, además, si el chico tiene que ir a la enfermería, el profesor Snape tendrá que ponerte un castigo y tú no puedes perder tu tiempo de esa manera.

Él va aflojando el hechizo hasta que, por fin, lo termina. El tipo cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a toser.

—Quiero que tengan claro una cosa. No me importa si son miembros de mi casa, no me importa la estúpida unidad que quieran lograr. Ustedes nos conocen, saben quiénes son nuestros padres, no crean que siempre me detendré, no pueden dañarlo, y si lo hacen, tengan por seguro que no se quedara así.

Tomó mi mano y se dio media vuelta para salir, Sev nos dijo que lo esperáramos afuera. Caminamos por el laberinto y Draco apenas espero que el muro desapareciera para salir.

No esperamos a Sev junto a la sala, lo esperamos directamente justo a fuera de sus habitaciones. Draco aún está muy alterado. Paso mis dedos por su brazo, me molesta su camisa, así que desabrocho el botón de la manga y la subo, dejando su brazo libre, mis dedos pasan por su piel y se estremece, siento como se va relajando en mis brazos. Sólo falta que ronronee.

—Él se atrevió a levantar la varita contra ti, ni siquiera reconocí que hechizo iba a utilizar. Sólo sangre pura estúpidos, con sus estúpidos hechizos familiares, con su estúpida ideología retrograda.

Lo sentí volver a tensarse con cada palabra.

—Cálmate, Draco. Recuerda que no es recomendable dejar que el enojo nos domine, Sev nos lo ha dicho muchas veces. Tendremos más problemas como esté y no podemos ir hechizando a todos a menos que sea muy necesario, como fue el caso.

—Ya lo dije, Harry. Nadie va a intentar hechizarte sin que tenga consecuencias. Si no nos defendemos, creerán que pueden atacarnos. No es así, no pueden hacerlo y no me importa si tengo detenciones.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. Debería importarle porque sería tiempo en el que no va a estar conmigo.

—Pues debería importarte, idiota.

Lo fulmine con la mirada antes de darle la espalda y esperar a que Sev venga. Él no tarda en aparecer.

—Tienes detención mañana, al terminar tus clases iras con el profesor Black y le ayudaras a pulir las escobas.

—Bien.

—Ahora váyanse a su habitación.

Lo mire mal porque me dijo que me ayudaría con Runas Antiguas, me di media vuelta y camine al retrato. El chico me guiño un ojo y escuche un gruñido a mi espalda, él de verdad se está enojando ahora.

—Cínico.

Me tomo la mano antes de subir la escalera.

—Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento.

—Deberías. Tendré que pedirle a Nott que me ayude con Runas.

Antes de poder subir a la habitación él me jalo hacia su cuerpo.

—De ninguna maldita manera. Puedes pedirle a Blaise que te ayude, él también es muy bueno en Runas.

—No tanto como tú o Nott, y si voy a tener que pedírselo a alguien más, prefiero a Nott.

Me zafé de su agarre y subí a la habitación, me desvestí y recordé aquella noche en la que me negué a que me ayudara. El miedo me domino por completo y sólo pude obligarme a dormir antes de pedirle que me tocara.

Volví al presente cuando él entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

—Harry, por favor, se paciente. Me apresuraré a terminar con mi castigo, pero espera hasta que yo regrese.

Por mi mente pasó decirle que ya tenía solucionado que estaría haciendo mientras él le ayuda a Padfoot, no obstante, no lo merece.

—Harry James Potter, respóndeme, no te quedes ahí sin decir nada.

Insistió poniéndose delante de mí, él puede tener una paciencia infinita cuando se trata de otras cosas, pero yo nunca obtengo eso.

— ¿Podemos dormir ya? Te dije que estoy demasiado cansado.

Asintió sin decir más, se cambió a su pijama con un pase de varita y se metió a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Me dio la espalda jalando las cobijas con él, tendré que meterme entre sus brazos para que no me deje sin cubrirme. Me cambio lentamente y cuando termino de ponerme mi pijama, me acerco a la cama y le quito la cobija, metiéndome entre sus brazos a la fuerza y cobijándonos de nuevo.

—No entiendo porque te enojas, Dragón. Sabes que te voy a esperar, me conoces. Incluso sabes que voy a ir contigo a tu detención.

Hice demasiados movimientos para poder estar de frente a él y lo bese en los labios, deje un par de segundos mis labios sobre los suyos y me aparté.

—No me gusta que te quedes simplemente callado, te estaba diciendo algo, pudiste responder y ya, es muy fácil, Harry.

—Te voy a acompañar, vamos a pasar tiempo con papá, estoy seguro de que se siente abandonado, él vino aquí con la intención de seguir pasando tiempo con nosotros y lo hemos dejado de lado.

—Querrás decir que _tú_ nos estas dejando de lado, porque yo si he logrado pasar tiempo con él, cuando no puedes posponer tus compromisos yo tengo que hacer algo con mi tiempo, claro, además de hacer los deberes.

El malestar que eso me causa es grande, yo de verdad he intentado conseguir más tiempo libre, pero no puedo porque tengo que ir de los entrenamientos de Quidditch a las practicas con papá o Sev, después está el Club de Duelo, por no mencionar las clases regulares y los montones de deberes que dejan cada día.

 _ϟ_

Ya está reunido el equipo de Quidditch y Flint me ve con incredulidad y un gran desprecio, estoy bastante seguro que sólo es cuestión de segundos para que trate de hechizarme. Es un completo alivio que las varitas se queden en los vestidores y que ninguno pueda hechizarme.

—Debes estar bromeando, Potter.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Flint, Potter no tiene ninguna razón para estar en el equipo desde primero, deja que se vaya y regrese al siguiente año. Se está adaptando a Hogwarts.

El capitán no dijo más, tomó su escoba y se elevó, parecía que en cualquier momento lanzaría un bludger hacia mí, así que me di media vuelta para ir a la oficina de Paddy, él debería estar ahí. Mis pasos son apresurados y antes de que pueda tocar su puerta él está saliendo, se detiene a observarme mientras le entrego mi uniforme de Quidditch, arquea una ceja y esto ya tiene que ser una broma ¿Todos tienen la misma expresión? ¿En qué momento se pusieron de acuerdo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué rayos no me enseñaron a mí?

—Iré a hablar con Flint, no puede expulsar del equipo a su mejor jugador.

Lo agarro de la mano antes de que avance aun más, me mira con duda antes de regresar sobre sus pasos y mantener la puerta abierta para mí, va directo a la pequeña sala que tiene y palmea a su lado, no me molesto en explicar nada.

Mi cuerpo se dirige hacia él, lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo y escondo el rostro entre su cuello.

—Paddy, lo siento. Ya no puedo con tanto, sé que querías que estuviera en el equipo de Quidditch, pero estoy descuidando demasiado a Draco, no quiero que deje de quererme. Ayer estaba molesto y ya no sé qué hacer, estoy muy cansado, es demasiada carga y yo solo quería disfrutar del primer año.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no sólo de cansancio, también de frustración por todo lo que hubiera querido hacer y no hice. Me acomoda mejor sobre él y comienza a murmurar un hechizo, lo último que recuerdo es su confortable abrazo.

 _ϟ_

La conciencia vuelve a mí de manera gradual, las voces comienzan a ser nítidas y la calidez de una mano hace que no vuelva a tener un ataque de ansiedad. Los toques de su mano son ligeros y continuos, en ningún momento se separa de mi piel, pasan de mis brazos a mi cuello y de ahí a mi rostro para retornar a mis brazos, finalmente la mano aprieta la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Abro los ojos lentamente para verlo con una expresión preocupada.

—Poppy ya habló con papá. Y Sev ya está trabajando en la creación de las pociones que necesitaras.

No suelta mi mano en ningún momento, pero yo lo que quiero es que sus brazos me rodeen por completo ¿Por qué si quiera no está acostado a mi lado?

—Dragón, por favor, abrázame.

Sueno tan necesitado y es que lo estoy. Las consecuencias del hechizo fueron evidentes desde un principio, la enorme necesidad que tengo de su constante toque; claro que esa necesidad siempre ha existido, el único inconveniente es que se intensifico.

Draco no tarda en meterse entre las cobijas para cumplir mi petición, mete una pierna entre las mías para obtener una cercanía completa. Escondo mi rostro en su cuello y permito que deje pequeños besos en cada porción de piel que alcance, me relaja como ninguna otra cosa.

—No entiendo porque no lo hablaste conmigo, Harry. Sé que soy muy demandante y te quiero a cada momento del día, pero pudiste haberme dicho. Yo hubiera entendido y te hubiera apoyado.

—No quería preocuparte, ya estas demasiado tenso con los problemas en Slytherin.

—Harry, debemos protegernos, ambos, no sólo tú a mí, deja de hacerlo.

—Es un alivio que las vacaciones de navidad estén a una semana de distancia ¿No chicos?

Luc se pone en mi campo de visión, puede que él y Sev sean los únicos que piensen que es por el hechizo, pero no, sólo quiero tiempo para descansar y si es posible, estar con Draco.

 _ϟ_

 ** _POV Draco_**

El tren partirá en dos minutos exactamente. La cabeza de Harry está reposando en mi regazo y hemos obligado a papá para que pusiera un hechizo evitando que alguien más entre, siendo nosotros tres los únicos en el vagón. Hace un rato que nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, no es como si no los fuéramos a ver, es seguro que Luna aparecerá por la mansión en múltiples ocasiones.

Paso mis dedos por el cabello de Harry, él por fin se ve tranquilo. La semana que pasó fue relajada para ambos ya que prácticamente vamos al corriente con todas nuestras materias, además de que él ya no tiene que ir a entrenamientos y no tiene a nadie gritándole para que de lo mejor de él, metiendo presión a cada minuto. Flint tuvo que pasar la semana con granos en el culo sólo por gritarle a Harry.

—Chicos, lo siento, pero tendrán que seguir con las lecciones, sobre todo tú, Harry.

Un extraño sonido de queja salió de Harry, él realmente no está prestando atención a nada, está más dormido que despierto, debe ser por el toque en su cabello.

—Dragón, si pretendes que siga despierto, deja de hacer eso. No puedo conectar cables si estás pasando tus manos por mi cabello.

Está haciendo un puchero, pero no se levanta, sigue con la cabeza recargada sobre mis piernas, así que realmente no tiene intención de que deje de hacerlo.

—Harry, pon atención. Te daremos una semana libre, pero después tendremos que retomar los duelos, los hechizos de defensa tienen que ser impecables, son los que te protegerán, tienes que perfeccionarlos.

Arrugó la nariz sin entender porque no sólo hacer que pierdan el conocimiento, eso sería más fácil para Harry, no requeriría tanta energía y además no causa gran daño, a menos que al caer golpeen su cabeza muy fuerte, que sería una gran ventaja para él, ya no tendría que lidiar con ellos después.

—Yo digo que le den dos semanas, Padfoot. No es recomendable sobrecargarlo después de la crisis por la que acaba de pasar, y si se niegan a entender razones, hablaré con Remus para que nos deje quedarnos dos semanas en su casa.

Papá se ve impresionado, él no esperaba que dijera eso. Puedo ver que creía que me limitaría a decir que no, pero se trata de la salud de Harry ¿Cómo pueden ser tan poco delicados con eso? Además, no me han dicho si el hechizo que realizó se puede revertir. O al menos que él me deje pasarle un poco de magia, no veo porque no debería hacerlo cuando él se ve tan mal. Nuestro núcleo mágico es compatible, nunca hemos tenido problema a la hora de ayudarnos; yo realmente no debería esperar a que ellos me den permiso.

— Una semana y media, no más. Harry debe asumir la responsabilidad de haber realizado un hechizo tan complicado, lo que eso implica, las consecuencias. Aun así, tendrá que lidiar con los efectos.

Harry conecta su mirada con la mía, ambos podemos ver que Sirius sigue molesto por no haber podido evitar que este inconsciente se encuentre en esta situación. Yo puedo decir que más que eso, Sirius sigue dolido del poco tiempo que Harry le dedicó en estos meses.

* * *

Perdonen en serio, jamás pensé que me tardaría tanto ;-; Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
